


NEIGHBORS

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Art student hongjoong, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Byeol, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, High school teacher seonghwa, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, dont cheat kids!, face fucking, fantasies, fuck buddies, hints of spousal mistreatment, housewife wooyoung, maybe fluff?, san is a sweetheart, side seongjoong, sub space, taekwondo instructor san, woo needs appreciation :"(, wooyoung's husband has no name fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: yes wooyoung does the cooking, yes wooyoung does the cleaning but for who does he keep the nana real sweet for their eating? 🤨......
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 41
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH what's up yall, after absolutely dying over ateez's comeback I'm out here with something new that isn't related to my past fics♡ nothing too heavy, just a simple 2 chapter fic~ this was heavily marinating in my head as I wrote cognac and cigarettes, I wanted it to be one whole thing but nahhhhh I wanted to drop something asap! Happy reading!

Good-bye hun I'll see you tonight~" 

Wooyoung placed a kiss on his husband's cheek. His husband doesn't return the favor. He just mumbles goodbye, grabs his keys and heads out the door. Wooyoung sighs and shuts the door, he could have at least said something back….

He makes his way to the kitchen to get started on dinner. The earlier it's done, the more time he has for himself until his husband gets home around 6. Wooyoung was a stay at home husband. His partner had a well paying job in real estate and made enough money for the two of them so currently wooyoung was unemployed. He had gone to culinary school and graduated at the top of his class, so if he ever felt like getting a job one day it would be no problem.

He was content with this, he could practice cooking to his hearts desire. Sometimes he'd go to dance classes and sometimes he would babysit children in the neighborhood. He was popular with the wives in the neighborhood too. sometimes they would all meet, share recipes, drink wine and gossip about their husbands. Wooyoung felt jealous. Some of the wives had such loving husbands. They would go on vacations and get expensive gifts from them. Wooyoung on the other hand settled for subpar sex and a comfortable way of living. Where did the spark go? Him and his husband used to be such a sweet couple who were practically inseparable since college. About 2 years after their marriage wooyoung noticed the change. He didn't panic too much, the logical explanation would be that it's because they're too young. They got married at 20, maybe his husband was going through a phase? The more years they spend together, the more closer they'll become….right?

Wooyoung puts on his bts playlist and gets to work cooking. Today he settled on udon made entirely from scratch. Of course buying store bought udon would be less trouble, but the chef in wooyoung simply won't allow it when he has all this time on his hands. He wondered if his husband can even taste the difference? Did he care? Who knows. Wooyoung kneads the noodle dough, he used to love playing with dough like this as a child. Speaking of children It would be nice to have a little one running around right now...he always wanted to adopt a child but his husband keeps putting it off claiming "they aren't ready yet". He Hopes his mind could change soon, he wanted to have at least one before 30. Wooyoung sighs and cuts the dough repeatedly until he gets a batch of thick stretchy noodles. He puts them in a bowl and preps the other vegetables for the broth. Perfect, its basically done at this point. He puts all the prepared ingredients to rest in the fridge, he can throw them all in a pot later in the day when it's closer to when his husband will arrive so it can be as fresh and warm as possible when he gets home.

Now wooyoung had the whole day to himself until then….what to do? Maybe Sitting on the front porch for fresh air would be good, he loves to swing on their hanging bench outside. Wooyoung grabs a book from the coffee table and makes his way to the front door. When he's outside the usual pretty scenery of the neighborhood was ruined by a big white moving truck. Oh that's right, the house across the street has been for sale for about 2 months now. Perfect timing then. All the neighbors are acquainted with each other in some way, so getting a sneak peak of who this person is could be beneficial later. Wooyoung sits in the hanging chair and pretends to read his book. Ever so often he'd quickly glance up to see what was going on. The truck was gone now, he could see the lawn was full of boxes and bags of all sorts.

The door to the house was wide open and there were a group of men filing in and out carrying boxes in tow. How many were there? Wooyoung swore he counted 5? They kept moving all over the place, he could only keep his eye on the short man with blue hair since he stood out the most. Jesus- did one of them just stack 3 boxes together and carry the whole thing inside? this better not be a frat house, how will he ever get sleep? And of course his husband would complain about it 24/7, he could already feel the stress swell in his head. Wooyoung sighs and flicks his eyes down to his book.

After about 15 minutes wooyoung is startled by a loud sob. He looks up and saw that the men were now huddled together surrounding one of them in the middle. One of them was crying hysterically while another soothed him, the others looked like they were trying to hold back tears but it came to be no use when the man in the middle started to cry too. They all hugged again and said goodbye one last time before 4 of them hop in a car parked at the curb and drive off. The man who was in the middle is now alone on his lawn wiping away some tears before he went inside and locked the door.

Well that was interesting…finally something eventful happened in this neighborhood. Maybe he'll go say hi tomorrow, today seems a little inappropriate seeing as how emotional the man was he didnt want to overwhelm him.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The next day around 2 wooyoung finished making dinner early. He made donkatsu, a special batch in particular. He decided to make enough for 3, he packed a small pyrex dish of the rice and veggies and laid a beautiful piece of breaded fried pork cutlet on top. He snaps the sides of the lid in place and puts some sauce in a little baby container on top. He was gonna bring this to his new neighbor as a welcoming gesture. He grabs the food, puts on his slides and heads outside.

Wooyoung looks both ways before crossing the street. He walks up the driveway and onto the little path that led to the porch. Before he rang he noticed a new name plate at the side in gold that read "최" choi huh...wooyoung rings the doorbell and waits. He can hear some rustling in the house before the door swung open.

"Hi there I'm jung wooyoung, I live across the street and I thought I'd come say hello" 

"Oh hi, I'm choi san you must have saw me move in yesterday"

"Yeah I did, you looked quite busy so I thought I'd bring over some food"

Wooyoung presents the pyrex dish of donkatsu to san.

"Oh wow thanks! It already looks so good I can't wait to eat it"

"No prob, if you ever need anything you can drop by. I'm basically home every day, on weekends my husband is home too."

"Will do, oh and same here- if you ever need anything feel free to ring"

"Sure thing I'll see you around then san bye" 

"Bye wooyoung"

Wooyoung smiles at him again before he walks back to his home. His impression of San wasn't spectacular or underwhelming he just seemed like a regular nice guy...hopefully they'll get along.

When wooyoung locks the door he grabs himself a glass of water before getting to work on the chores. He cleans up the kitchen from cooking earlier, he sweeps and mops the entity on the downstairs floors, cleans the guest washroom, tidied up the living room and threw a load of linens into the washer. 

Finished….

Wooyoung accomplished a lot today. Dinner is all set, he did the cleaning and he went and visited his neighbor just like he planned to do with 5 more hours to spare before his husband comes home...he deserved a little treat right? Wooyoung goes upstairs to the bedroom and plops himself on the bed with a sigh. His hands wander up and down his chest, lightly giving himself warm strokes. His hands move under his shirt, his fingertips brush his nipples making him moan a little at the light touch. He pressed his thighs together squeezing his cock as he worked his nipples.

He doesn't use porn to get off today. Instead he visualizes a handsome man doing all this to him. He felt dirty thinking of another man other than his husband when he touched himself. There were attractive men he encountered in his daily life, it's not that he wanted to have relationships with them or anything. They were simply attractive men that he fantasized about for the sole purpose of getting off. Today he settles on the cable guy who came by a month ago. his sharp jaw...his toned arms and that pretty smile… wooyoung wished he was here to fuck him breathless. He shucks his pants and underwear off in one go, he gives his palm a wet lick and grabs hold of his cock. He pumps slow, he loved to edge himself.

"Mm...yeah…"

He dragged his thumb over the slit, his knees buckled at the sensation. He flicked it some more before he rolled over on his tummy. He pressed his chest flat on the bed and raised his ass up. More and more pre cum leaks out of his tip, coating his fingers in the sticky mess. He uses it to get his hole nice and slick before plunging one finger in slowly 

"Fuck….s'good…"

Before he gets too carried away he rolls over and hangs his body off the bed. He stretched an arm down under the bed to get a small velvet pouch. he brings it up to the bed and lays on his back. From the bag comes some strawberry lube and a baby blue vibrator. Wooyoung lubes up his hole again, he can't help but feel so naughty spread open like this all alone thinking of some other man without his husband's knowledge. He circled the tip of the vibrator against his hole, getting it nice and slick with lube before slowly pushing it in. Wooyoung winced at the stretch, the upper half of the thing was much bigger than the handle. 

Once the toy is settled deep inside him, he turns it on low sending a delightful buzz up his spine. While one hand pumps the toy in and out, the other pinches his nipple. That seems to be doing the trick for now. He turns the setting up again.

"Ahn..….mmmm" 

Wooyoung imagines the cable guy spreading his legs open and fucking up into him relentlessly. Oh how he wished he was there for real. This was a two man job, it's hard for wooyoung to pleasure himself in the ass, touch his cock and play with his nipples all at once. He whines in frustration and turns the toy on the highest setting, he rolls over onto his tummy and arched his back. He thrusts the toy in and out quickly and moans into his pillow. This position made it a little easier to get to his prostate. He thinks of the cable guy fucking him into the bed and telling him kinky things. Wooyoung bites his lip, he teased the tip of his cock with his other thumb. He was dripping obscenely onto the sheets. If anyone where to walk in, he'd look like such a whore fucking himself and leaking for absolutely no one. He wanted to be filled up so badly… he wanted the cable guy to fill him to the brim and have his cum leak out of his tiny hole. That tight feeling building up in his stomach gave out when he finally spilled onto the sheets below him.

He slowly takes the toy out and drops limp on the bed. He lays there lightheaded for a moment...when he gathers his bearings, he brings the toy up to his mouth and licks the length of it up and down. He was just dirty like that, he liked to imagine it was a thick juicy cock he could suck after being fucked. He took the toy to the bathroom and washed it while he was in the shower. he jerked himself off once again in there to feel completely satisfied. Once he's out, he puts on a robe and hides his toy again. He gathers the sheets up and tossed them in the hamper and put on fresh ones from the closet. He climbed on the bed again and laid on his back. He stares up at the ceiling in silence...he always had that weird empty feeling after he did naughty things. Was it longing? Was it guilt? Whatever it was, all he knew is that he wished he was being held right now. He wanted to feel special in someone's warm hands after sex was that too much to ask?

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Two weeks later wooyoung sits on his porch with lemonade he made earlier that afternoon. He rocks himself in the swing and sips taking in the calm of the neighborhood. That is until san's garage door creaks open and he comes out with his lawn mower in tow. Wooyoung was about to shout out a hi but choked on his lemonade when he realized san was shirt less. It should be a sin to have a body like that. He was very fit- he had a beautiful six pack on him… his honey skin glistened with sweat and the way his muscles flexed while pushing that mower around sent a warm heat down wooyoung's spine. 

Where could he get some of that? He must be great at other things too. Wooyoung crossed one leg over the other and kept watching. San accidentally rolls the mower over a patch of weeds that fucks up the motor a bit. He pushed the mower back and forth over the patch vigorously. His jaw locked, his hands gripped tight on the handle bar...fuck…wooyoung bit his lip at the sight.

When san was done he leaned over the mower to catch his breath, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and was going to put back the mower until he spotted wooyoung on his porch

"Hi wooyoung!" San waves an arm and smiles brightly at him. Wooyoung waves back at him. San drags the mower with him across the street to wooyoung's lawn.

"You look relaxed, i'll cut your grass for you" 

"Ah! No no, its totally fine san I'll get my husband to do it on the weekend" 

"Nah I really don't mind wooyoung it's my payment for that delicious food you brought over the other day" 

"O-ok if you insist...thank you so much"

San gets to work mowing the lawn, wooyoung tries his best to pretend he isnt staring right at him….God that body will be the end of him, oh how he would love to touch it...run his hands down it….lick the sweat dripping between the crevices of his chocolate bar-like abs

"Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung jolts out of his erotic daze. 

"I was asking if you have a rake? I'll bunch up all the weeds and toss them in the mower bag" 

"Um yeah I do, it's in the basement hold on-"

"Ah Never mind if it's that far i don't want to trouble you, I'll just pick em up by hand."

San gets to work on all Fours crawling about on the lawn digging up weeds that the mower couldn't get. Wooyoung swallows hard at the sight of san's ass straining in those tight black skinny jeans. Wooyoung was by no means a top but the urge to just grab a nice handful of it was real. This is bad...san is making him malfunction by simply existing, wooyoung decides to make himself useful and go get san a drink, maybe that keep his mind out of the gutter for 5 seconds. When he returns san is finished and his lawn looks amazing.

"Here, it's so hot out and you really worked up a sweat I owe you something"

Wooyoung hands san the tall glass of lemonade.

"Ah thanks wooyoung" 

San takes a sip and widened his eyes.

"Mm did you make this too? This is so good!" 

"I did, thanks for the compliment."

San is busy tipping the whole glass up his neck stretched, showing all the muscles contracting as he gulped it down. Condensation off the glass dripped down his lips and chin, and crept along his neck too. Wooyoung only stares in awe and fans himself with his shirt, it's more than the weather getting him hot at the moment. San licks his lips and hands wooyoung the empty glass.

"Thanks again, whew! You should give the recipe, it really hits on a day like this."

"I could just make it for you when you need it"

"Ah, that's too much to ask"

"No really, I totally can I wouldn't mind"

Before san could answer he sees his husband's range rover appear from around the block and pull up into the driveway. He hops out of the car and pauses at the two of them.

"Welcome home hun, uh this is our new neighbor san. He wanted to cut the grass"

San stretched out an arm to wooyoung's husband.

"Ah hello sir I'm choi san, glad to finally meet you."

Wooyoung's husband could hardly care, he extends his arm out anyway and shakes san's hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

Wooyoung smiles nervously at the them. Hopefully his husband didn't get the wrong idea with this half naked Greek God standing on their lawn, sometimes he had a bit of a jealousy thing to him. Thankfully His husband walks past the two and goes inside without another word. A look of concern flashed across san's face. 

"Oh He's just tired, long day"

"Ah I see"

"Yeah...but thanks again san, and whenever you're Thirsty just give me a ring, I might have something tasty for you"

"I'm sure you will, bye wooyoung"

Wooyoung blushed at that comment...maybe he's reading too deep into it? It sounded a little flirty… he shakes his head and smacks his cheeks. No, no way, he's just been watching too many romance dramas. Wooyoung sighs and closed the door. He makes his way to the kitchen to join his husband for dinner, they eat in silence and head off to different parts of the house to do their own thing.

As usual.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

"Mmm ah…" 

Wooyoung moans as his husband thrusts into him at a fast pace. He's grunting and gritting his teeth like that will help with the terrible fucking he's doing. At this point in the marriage their sex life took a toll as well. That excitement was gone, for a young married couple in their early 20's they only had sex about twice a week. Same boring ass missionary position… no flavor and no passion.

In all honesty that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy wooyoung's lustful needs. He's always been into naughty things ever since they met. His husband used to be the same, the sex was breathtaking and kept him on the edge of his seat. Now it's like his husband could barely look at him when he comes home from work. Sometimes wooyoung would sit in his lap and kiss up his neck expecting some action but unfortunately that resulted in a gentle nudge to get off since he's "not in the mood". Today however, he was definitely in the mood. he's probably running off some underlying jealousy high after seeing san on the lawn. He must be feeling the need to "show him what he's got" 

"Fuck...you like that baby? You like my big cock huh"

It takes everything in wooyoung not to roll his eyes in front of him, instead he lets out one of those fake moans he's become so used to doing. His cock isn't even hitting his prostate, it was just going in and out aimlessly. This is exactly why wooyoung loved his toys more than the 5-incher inside him. Right now the only thing somewhat pleasurable about this whole ordeal is the fact that he can at least jerk himself off. He pumps quickly trying to get himself to cum asap so he can get that useless cock out of his ass and get his beauty sleep. To do that, Wooyoung closes his eyes and goes through that mental catalogue of handsome faces again. Grocery clerk, gas station cashier, cable guy, man from the train, san….

San...

San?

Ah yes...san….his pretty face, his perfect body... that's who he'd love to have inside him right now. Wooyoung thinks about san looming over him. Toned arms flexing, sweat dripping down his forehead, hid voice masked with lust, those loose hips hammering into his own...

"Ohh fuck…"

"Yeah baby so good hm?" 

"Mmmyeahhh..ah I'm gunna cum"

"Cum for me"

Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut and whines when he finally cums all over his hand. His husband cums shortly after, letting loose into the condom and then tying it up and tossing it in the garbage. Wooyoung pants as he comes down from his high, his mind is still fuzzy with images of a beautiful naked choi san breathing heavily next to him...but in reality it was his husband who simply rolled over and went to sleep. Not even a little kiss or a cuddle.

Useless.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The next day wooyoung hears a knock at the door where he's watching a romance drama with some red wine. He goes to the door and peeps through the hole. Oh? Its san, he has a big blanket in his hands.

"Hi san what's up."

"H-hey wooyoung sorry for the sudden visit I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Sure anything I don't mind"

"Ah really!? That would be such a great help"

San opens the blanket up revealing a tiny siamese cat.

"This is my baby byeol, I need to run to the vet and get her prescription, I thought I had another bottle here somewhere but it must have gotten lost while we were moving- I don't know how bad she'll get while I'm out she's really weak right now and I don't want to leave her unattended… is it alright if you watch her for about 3 hours? Our vet is back in our home town I'm really scared." 

" I'm so sorry san- yeah give her to me"

San bows almost 3 times, he takes out his phone with one hand and cradles byeol in the other.

"Here, I'll give you my number just incase of anything"

Wooyoung runs to the couch and gets his phone too. After they swap numbers, san hands over byeol into wooyoung's arms.

"God, thank you so much so much wooyoung you have no idea"

San kissed byeols head and bows once again to wooyoung before running across the street to his house, grabbing his car keys and driving off.

Wooyoung closed the door and looked at the little kitty in his arms. She's really cute, she actually reminds him of san a little bit, probably because of his cat eyes. 

"It will be ok baby daddy will be back soon and help you feel better"

For now wooyoung makes a little bed out of the blankets for her. He's a little afraid to give her anything to eat so he just settles on placing a dish of water next to her. He strokes her silky fur as he watched the drama. Every 15 minutes or so, San texts him to ask about the cat. Wooyoung calmly assures him that she is still awake and is taking it easy with him.

As he watched his drama, Wooyoung gets lost in thought. Would san have asked another neighbor first? He seemed frantic...Maybe he did and they weren't home...did the other neighbors meet him yet? did he talk to the other neighbors more than he did with him? Not that he would be jealous or anything...or maybe its because he told san beforehand that he's always home? That would make sense, any logical person would go to wooyoung first if they knew that.

Wooyoung's ringtone snaps him out of his thoughts, its san. He picks it up.

"Hey san"

"Hey wooyoung just got the meds how is she"

"She's fine san, her breathing is the same."

"Good, good I'll be there in an hour"

"Ok, drive safe"

Wooyoung could hear a slight chuckle over the phone.

"Yes I will thank you"

Wooyoung hangs up. His face felt hot… why did that little laugh do something to him? Something he shouldn't feel toward anyone else. No...no that was nothing he'll keep convincing himself that warm feeling didn't just happen. 

An hour later there's a knock at the door. Wooyoung slides in his slippers to the door and swung it open. A frantic san rushed in and kneels at the couch next to byeol. He takes a couple tablets out of a paper bag and dissolves it in the water, he pats her lovingly as she laps up the water. 

San sighs and lays flat on the floor exhausted.

"Thank goodness I got it on time, I was really panicking out there. She's my everything"

Wooyoung smiles and sticks out a hand for san. San grabs it and pulls himself up, as he stood he takes wooyoung into a tight hug. Wooyoung eyes widen at the action, it takes him a while before he hugs san back. San's head rests in the crook of his neck, and his big hands rubs circles on wooyoung's back. 

"Thank you so much wooyoung, I mean it. Let me pay you back one day ok?"

"Ah san this is nothing really, no more debts ok? We're friends now I'll scratch your back whenever you need me to"

San pulls out of the hug and stares into wooyoung's chocolate brown eyes. 

"Wooyoung...you really are something else" san hugs him again even tighter. So warm… so loving wooyoung almost melts in his arms if it weren't for san pulling away.

"I would totally hang out but I think it's best if I take her home and keep watching her is that ok?" Says san as he goes to pick up byeol.

"Oh totally, I don't mind. We can always catch up another time, go take care of this baby now." Wooyoung gives her a little kiss on her head, she gives him a tiny meow in return.

"She likes you" san boops her nose and smiles. Wooyoung's heart goes a flip at the dimples that appear on his face. San gets his shoes on and heads to the door.

"Hey, since we have eachothers numbers now, don't be afraid to text or call if you wanna chat"

"O-oh sure thing"

"Ok bye wooyoung and thanks again" san takes one of byeols paws and waves it at wooyoung. So. Fucking. Cute. Wooyoung waves back and closed the door when san walks away. He leans against it and wraps his arms around himself. He wished it was san hugging him again, he felt so "safe" in his arms.

What is he thinking….


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuupp bruh I'm late again y'all sowwy😓 this is a long one and surprisingly I realized I need 3 chapters instead of 2 so thats why it took a while! I did not intend for this chapter to be over 9000 words😭i tend to overdo it and get exhausted at some parts since I'm not really a writer but hey- spoiling you with 3 smut scenes on this chapter *wink* lowkey rushed at some parts to get it to y'all asap for being late but uh… happy reading! *P.s I really hope I got the terminology for Korean martial arts related things (dobok, dojang) correct if not let me know!*
> 
> TW// verbal abuse is in this chapter
> 
> "###" will indicate the section where it starts and ends.

A week later

It's a rainy day. Wooyoung is curled up on his couch watching a drama. He finished cooking about an hour ago and embarks on his mission to finish this drama he's been holding off for a year. 

He gets a text 

Choi san: Hey doing anything right now? I'm all alone, I got 2 beers and its shit weather outside maybe I could come by and share them?

Jung wooyoung: sure it's crappy out we can hang.

Choi san: perfect! I'll be there in 5 

Wooyoung leaps out of his comfy spot and ran around the living room sprucing it up to look presentable. He looks in the mirror to make sure he looked cute, he didnt wanna look too drab for san… not that he needed to impress him or anything… he's just a friend… nothing more… as he should be... right? Wooyoung grabs a bag of chips from the cupboard and tossed it to the couch, as if on cue the doorbell rings and wooyoung runs over to open the door.

San's hoodie is partly drenched with rain when he arrives. He has the beers he promised and a bright smile on his face. Cute...

Wooyoung invites him to the couch.

"Anything you want to watch?"

"Mm...how about some music? What's your taste?"

"I'm a bit of a bts fanatic is that alright?"

"Of course! I like them too."

Wooyoung casts his playlist of bts music videos from his phone to the t.v while he does that san opens up the beers with bottle opener from his keychain. He hands one to wooyoung and clink bottles. He doesn't know what they're toasting for but it just felt right.

"I forgot to mention it the other day but Your place is beautiful"

"Oh really? Thanks san I try here and there" 

It was true, wooyoung liked to tune into daytime tv shows about home improvement and the art of d.i.y. when he felt like it he would take his car to home outfitters and make his visions come to life.

"Oh you did it yourself? Wow I wish I could do that to my place, right now it's a little more on the traditional Korean side. I have a lot of scrolls, swords and other things hanging about."

"Oh really that sounds cool though, do you collect them?"

"Nah, my dad gave them to me. My family has run a dojang for generations so alot of those things have been passed down."

"What? That's interesting, do you know any moves?"

"Yeah I've been training since I was 5. I'm a 3rd degree black belt now. I teach classes at the dojang with my dad and sister." 

"Wow the more you know🌠... do you like teaching?"

"Yeah actually. I teach 5-10 year olds from Thursday to Sunday. It pays well and I get 3 days off per week. It doesn't even feel like a job since its something I love."

San takes out his phone and shows wooyoung pictures of his class. Cute little tots in taekwondo uniforms hugging his legs. 

"Aw they're precious, I love kids. I have a younger brother a little bit older than them" 

"That's nice, unfortunately I'm the youngest in my family so I get babied a lot" 

"Oh I'm a middle child, my older brother is in the military" 

"Lucky~" 

The two go on to talk about funny stories from their childhood. San couldn't believe wooyoung was a rowdy child with the way he acted now. San showed him a picture of when he was little, wooyoung joked about how he finally grew into his head and san got sulky. 

"Meanie my head was just fine." San crossed his arms. Absolutely adorable, Wooyoung slaps his arm playfully.

"Well it paid off, look at how handsome you are now." 

"You think I'm handsome?" 

Wooyoung swallows hard. Oops, his attraction is slipping out.

"I-i mean… yeah… like from friend to friend I must admit you're attractive san." Wooyoung stutters. San only hums and smiles to himself. 

"And you are too, your husband hit the jackpot" 

Wooyoung chokes on his beer for a moment. Alarm bells rang in his head, all the little tiny wooyoung's in his brain were running around frantically trying to control his emotions. He literally has to look away from San for a moment before he embarrassed himself further. However he does manage to squeeze a tiny "thank you" out of his mouth before clearing his throat and recouping.

"S-so, do you have any friends here?" Says wooyoung hoping to change the topic quickly.

"Well most of them aren't from Seoul, two of them rent an apartment here for university though" 

"Oh that's good. You'll have a piece of home with you. Honestly I have like 2 friends, I don't go out much. One of them I know from high school and the other is the owner of the dance studio I work out at."

Wooyoung glanced at san who was staring him in the eyes warmly as he spoke. It felt so different than talking to his husband's back when he was too busy to even bat an eye at wooyoung. Eye contact really makes a difference, it made wooyoung feel like he was heard and worth listening to. Although it was nice, it was kind of making his face heat up again- staring at san for too long had its embarrassing side effects.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to move here? You're so young and on your own"

"Actually the reason I moved here is because my family is opening a new dojang here in Seoul. I love namhae but perhaps its time for me to leave the nest y'know? This was the perfect opportunity. It was sad to leave a few of my friends but we will manage, I want to build my life here in Seoul and experience new things." 

"Wow… well someone's a responsible adult, how charming" 

"I'm fortunate that my family put trust in me to get me my own house and run the new dojang, maybe soon I could start a family. I don't mind jumping right into it young." 

Wooyoung smiles. That's a nice thought to have, in fact he was almost a little jealous of his freedom. However, jumping into it young hasn't been as exciting as wooyoung thought it would be. It feels like everything slowed down after marriage. He didn't want to bring that up and be a downer- he decided to move on to a new topic. 

The storm outside seemed to settle around 5. The two of them talked through nearly 4 hours of stories from their past. It was clear they meshed beautifully. Wooyoung liked that san never interrupted him too, that was something he argued with his husband about sometimes. Talking to san simply felt like they knew eachother forever and they finally met.

Like soulmates….

"Today was great san, thanks for coming over it gets lonely here sometimes" says wooyoung shyly looking at his feet while san put on his shoes to leave.

"Ah no problem wooyoung, I love that I got closer to you. You're my first friend here it means alot!" San flashed him his dimpled smile again. The wave each other goodbye. wooyoung flings himself back on the couch with a sigh. Seriously what has gotten into him? He couldn't be acting like this as a married man.

Or could he...

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Over the span of 2 months wooyoung and san grew close. Wooyoung was surprised to find a friend in san. Their hangouts became frequent. San was home not doing much on his days off so what better way to spend them than over at wooyoung's place while his husband was out at work. Wooyoung loved san's company. It was fun to have someone to chat to. San would watch him cook and help out with the cleaning. After that they would watch dramas and chat until 5- an hour before wooyoung's husband would get home. sometimes If there was enough time, wooyoung would head over to san's place instead.

Today he's in san's kitchen making a batch of cupcakes for the graduation party of san's students. Not only were they moving onto his sisters classes, but he was leaving the dojang too. he wanted to make it extra special for them. He tasted a cake wooyoung baked a couple weeks ago and practically begged him to make it into cupcakes for the kids. How could wooyoung deny those puppy dog eyes? Not that he would have said no anyways.

"What part are you making now?"  
san creeps up behind him in the kitchen and rests his chin on his shoulder. Wooyoung giggles and tries to shrug him off. 

"Something thick and sweet"

"You?"

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and gets back to whipping his butter, sugar and cream for the icing.

"Hey I was just kidding!" San pokes wooyoung's side making him jolt and almost spilling the mix.

"Yah! do you want these cupcakes to come out nice? Make yourself useful and get me the food dyes"

San smirks and does what he's told. Wooyoung's face heats up again, a common reoccurrence these days. Wooyoung tries to cast it aside, theres no way he could be falling in love again. He smacks the side of his face and focused on the big bowl of icing in front of him. He separates the icing into 3 bowls for the dye. Where's san? Is he fooling around again.

"Where's that dye san we don't have all da-" as wooyoung turns san is right there faces inches apart. San sips a finger in the icing and boops wooyoung's nose. Out of shock he steps back and watched as san held his stomach and laughed at him. Two can play that game. Wooyoung gets some icing and lunged at san who dodged onto the floor. Wooyoung climbs on top of him and attacks his face leaving globs of icing dots on his face. 

"Ok ok ok! Sorry for messing around! You just looked tense that's all" said san between giggles. Wooyoung huffs. How did he know that? Why does san read him so well? 

"I'm not" wooyoung lies. A smirk spreads across san's face before he brought wooyoung's icing dipped finger to his lips and sucked. 

"Tasty…"

Wooyoung's mouth hung open before he pinched san's nipple through his shirt with his free hand.

"Weirdo- Get up and wash the plates" wooyoung hops to his feet and goes back to the counter before san could see his red face. Heat rushed to his face and his groin. Sneaky san… does he know how hot he is? Wooyoung sighs and scoops cupcake batter into the liners. He pops the trays in the oven, puts the icings in the fridge and wiped down the counter. The rest was all up to san. Wooyoung instructed him how to pipe the cupcakes once they were done since he probably won't be able to stick around and pipe them himself after they were done baking and cooling. 

San is finishing up the dishes. As wooyoung walks past, san sprinkles water on him. 

"You mess around too much" wooyoung whines. He stomps off away from him only to be chased down by the man.

"C'mon it's just a little water- You get bothered so easily woo, come here"

He wraps his arms around him in a back hug and tackles him onto the couch. Wooyoung is a giggling mess trying to get him off. He manages to get san up off him and they sit up straight beside each other on the couch. It was a bit of an awkward moment they were still calming down from their giggles, staring each other in the eyes.

Wooyoung's face softens. He gets drawn in deeper, his eyelids were slowly falling shut and the gap between the two grew less and less. With a hand placed gently on san's chest, wooyoung closed the gap entirely and pressed his plump lips upon san' soft pink ones. 

What. Was. He. thinking.

San is the one to pull away first.  
"I wanted this… I was waiting on you to make the first move sweetheart"

"R-really?"

"Yeah...how could I resist a fine man like you wooyoung? It was absolute torture for me"

San kissed him again this time massaging wooyoung's thigh slowly. Wooyoung feels so comfortable in his touch. He strokes san's chest in small circles, he could feel his beating heart against it. Wooyoung ends up swinging that thigh over san's legs and straddles him on the couch. San pokes his tongue past wooyoung's lips that willingly open for him. This is what he craved, this was the passion in a kiss he deserved- not some flimsy cheap pecks on the cheek before bed. Wooyoung grabs at san's shirt and draws him closer to his body. San moans at the action and slides his hands into the back pockets of wooyoung's pants. San breaks the kiss and looks at the man on top of him.

"Is this really ok?" San whispered. Wooyoung doesn't care to think for a moment, he just needed to be touched so badly.

"Yes… I'm sure san" wooyoung cradles san's neck and gets back to kissing the man. San's hands get more curious, they slip out of his pockets and rest on the round curve of his ass on the outside. Wooyoung boldly grinds his hips down on san, who grabs firmly on wooyoung's ass in return. San let's their tongues tangle out in the open before he moves his lips to wooyoung's jaw. He left little kisses until he reached his neck.

"Wait… no marks" says wooyoung between moans. He could feel san smirk against his skin. What he wasn't expecting was san licking up the length of his neck slowly. His hips buck involuntarily at the warm wet feeling. Wooyoung's hands slip down san's shirt to his lap. He let them rest there for a bit and kept grinding. He could feel san get hard. Shit… that's really big. Wooyoung carefully unzipped his pants and cups the growing bulge in his pants.

"Mmm you wanna touch me sweetheart?" 

Wooyoung shyly nods back at him. He unzips his own pants and rubs their clothed crotches together. Wooyoung sucks in a breath at the contact, san slides his hands to wooyoung's waist and slips them under his pants and underwear. San's hands are warm against his bare cheeks, he kneads them as wooyoung keeps grinding on him.

"This feels so good…" wooyoung moans. His eyes are half shut but his gaze more or less remained on the bulge he was grinding on. 

"Take them out baby, I don't care if the couch gets dirty."

Wooyoung slowly slipped the waistband of his underwear down so that his length could be seen. He swallows hard before reaching out for san's. He decides to take it out from that gap in the front of the underwear. A blessing…. Truly a blessing from the gods. Long, thick, hard and leaking with pre-cum- this was way beyond wooyoung's imagination. He had a feeling it would be pretty but he didn't expect it to be art…

"Like what you see?" San chuckles. Wooyoung's at a loss for words. He stammers trying to find a cheeky comeback, before he can, san takes a hand out of wooyoung's pants, spits on his palm and grabs hold of both their cocks.

"Ah san…." Wooyoung rests his forehead against san's.

" so wet… were you horny this this whole time? Dirty boy" 

Wooyoung moans and clings to san tighter as he pumped their cocks together. 

"More...its so good san...mmm" 

"Ahh...you look gorgeous like this wooyoung...falling apart for me…"

Wooyoung's thighs start to tremble, his breaths get short and quick as he nears his climax. 

"O-oh my God...ah I'm cumming"

"So soon? Cute…"

Wooyoung bucks his hips in rhythm with san's hand until he spills all over it. San grabs wooyoung's hips again. He held him firmly in place and thrusts up against him, the friction of their cocks sliding together with wooyoung's cum was enough to get him to release shortly after. Wooyoung slumps over san, they breathe heavily in silence and nobody moved a muscle. San was the one to clear his throat and speak first.

"That was…. Wow…"

"Wow"

"..."

Wooyoung sits up straight in san lap so he could stare in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Wooyoung are you ok? was this too much? talk to me baby"

"No I…. Liked it… I loved it… I just…"

Wooyoung buried his head in his hands. Fuck… he really cheated huh? It really happened...for real. No smutty thoughts, no erotic fantasies from his imagination- this was real life and he went against his promise to his husband on their wedding day.

"Shit… wooyoung maybe we shouldn't have done this fuck- I'm sorry y-you said yes and I thought-"

"No san"

"But, you're upset woo"

"Really san, I'm not…"

San looks at wooyoung confused. 

"I'm just shocked its not bothering me as it should…I kinda don't care san…"

"Oh… oh?"

A dry laugh leaves wooyoung's lips. That's exactly it, he simply does not care. This was thrilling. Nothing felt this exhilarating with his husband in such a long time. Why should he even give a fuck? San is his slice of heaven, he's the literal embodiment of what wooyoung's been missing out on.

"What do we do about this?" Says wooyoung.

"Wanna keep it physical? See where it goes?"

"I wouldn't mind...do you mind?"

"No not at all… just being a good neighbor right?"

Wooyoung giggles. Why does san make everything a joke.

"Ok cool…"

"Cool"

"Uh… we should clean this up huh."

"Ah- yeeeeah I should actually pack up too, Gotta get things ready, He'll be home soon"

A flustered Wooyoung gets off san's lap. San went and got a wet cloth to clean them up. Wooyoung fixes his pants and stands awkwardly to the side as he watches san clean up a bit of cum on the couch. He gathers his baking equipment into his bag and puts his shoes on by the door. San clears his throat.

"Um… since namhae is far we should leave at 9 a.m tomorrow, don't wanna get caught in traffic" 

"Oh sure thing"

There was another awkward silence. Wooyoung's hands brush over san's gently as he stared into his eyes. 

"O-Ok I'll see you tomorrow san" says wooyoung quickly as he walked out the door. San had no time to reply as wooyoung was already halfway across the street in a mad dash. He laughs to himself at wooyoung's cute shyness and closed the door.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The next day wooyoung helps san pack the cupcake boxes in the car. There was a tinge of awkwardness hanging in the air. Yesterday was a lot to take in. He cheated on his husband with san and loved every moment of it. Not only that, they even agreed to keep fucking on the low. 

The drive to namhae would be long. It was a 2 hour drive. They agreed to switch driving shifts at the hour mark. As they drove all wooyoung could think about was the intense make out session yesterday. Oh how he wants to do it all over again. Just knowing that was only a taste of what's to come turned him on. What else can san do for him? How else could he satisfy all his needs? Wooyoung crossed one leg over the other before he could get anymore riled up, it's way too early for that. For now he focuses on the passing scenery as they got closer and closer to namhae. Along the way san points out things and tells him about them. It was so endearing to hear him talk so happily about his town. 

When they arrive at a very classic looking dojang, San's friends are there. It looks like the same 4 he got a glimpse of when San moved in. The man with blue hair spots them first.

"Hey san finally showed up huh? We're almost done setting up, you left all the dirty work to us" he punched san's arm. He takes a glance at wooyoung holding the cupcake boxes.

"And who's this? Have you made new friends already? I'm jelly." 

"No! You're all irreplaceable. However I did find good company in this man, he's my friendly neighbor."

"H-hi I'm jung wooyoung, I live across the street from san, he's been giving me good company lately." Wooyoung shakes hongjoong's hand. 

"Seriously he is a whole chef! He has a degree and everything. He makes me food all the time that's why I asked him to cater with cupcakes, they're to die for"

Wooyoung's cheeks get pink at sans praise. As hongjoong takes the boxes his fingers brush against wooyoungs, he's shocked to see a ring on his finger. He shot san a sneaky smile before bringing the boxes over to the tables.

As they do last minute touches to the place, wooyoung gets acquainted with san's other friends mingi,yeosang and jongho. He learns that jongho and hongjoong are the friends san mentioned that live in Seoul for university. It was nice to know that they were so near to his home, maybe they could all hang out at his place sometime.

At around 11 kids of all sorts start pouring in with their parents. San's family also came. He could see exactly how san was the spitting image of his father, dimpled smile and everything. There's a little social time before they get into the meat of the graduation ceremony. He could see how san carried himself with class around people. He was warm and inviting to social interaction, something wooyoung's not used to seeing in his own home. He takes a seat at the back corner of the dojang and waits for the ceremony to begin.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

After the ceremony the kids dug into the cupcakes, wooyoung can't help but feel a little cocky boasting to the moms that he was the one who made them. 

"You really made these! Wow you need to give me the recipe for this frosting, its amazing." Says one mom.

"Sure thing, I can text it to you" wooyoung whips out his phone and exchanged contact info with her. It's at that moment she realized he had a ring on.

"You must be an amazing husband huh? I'm jealous!" 

Oh right…...he is a husband.

The small reminder of his predicament kinda brought his mood down a notch. As if on cue san appears behind him with a little toddler in a dobok. 

"Say hi to wooyoungie baby" 

san picks up the child and brings him close to wooyoung. Wooyoung's eyes light up at the sight of him. He looks barely 2 years old. He has on the tiniest fake dobok and a little blue paci in his mouth. 

"This is my sister's son, isn't he cute?" San transfers the baby from his hands to wooyoung's. 

"Ah yes he is! He actually looks like you a bit honestly." 

"I get that alot, that's why he's my favorite little man”

Wooyoung makes faces at the baby who laughs with him playfully. Wooyoung loved every moment of this. Him, san and a baby felt so… right? It felt like this is the way things should be. He should be taking care of an adorable little baby with sans features…he should be welcoming san home every evening after work… he should be spending weekends with just the three of them playing and being happy. 

"Ah..bah..mah.."

Wooyoung snaps out of his thoughts to look at the little boy who is now making noise and reaching out for san again. He blushed at his little fantasy and hands off the baby back to san.

"I'll bring him back to my sister, I guess you could start packing up the leftover cupcakes, we'll leave in like half an hour or so" 

"Sure thing" wooyoung replies. He heads off to the table and gets to work. San heads out to the entrance and gives his nephew to his sister. He hugs all his family goodbye and congratulates all the kids and parents once again as they leave.

The dojang is practically empty now. Only san, wooyoung and his gang remain cleaning up the decorations. He feels a tap on his shoulder from behind- its hongjoong.

"So...what's up with wooyoung?" 

"What do you mean by that?"

"San- I'm not stupid the sexual tension between you two is insane, I swore he was gonna drag you away and get busy in the washroom"

"Ah- "

"Don't bother lying to your hyung sannie"

"Well…"

"Did you hmm I don't know...notice the giant rock on his finger or?...."

"I know he's married"

"And you guys fuck?"

"Its...complicated"

Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

" and who are you to tell me about relationships- didn't you just break with your 5th partner in the span of like 2 months" said san. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"Hey, art school is kind of wild I get what I can get. Not my fault all these boys want my phat ass"

San still raised a brow at him.

"Whatever, I'm not telling you what to do with your life. Just make sure you two know what you're doing…."

"I'm sure hyung"

With that hongjoong and the rest go home leaving the dojang empty only for wooyoung and san.

"So… you think you can show me some moves? That's all I could think about as I sat through the graduation. You must be real good if you've been training for over 10 years huh..." wooyoung teased.

What wooyoung didn't expect was for san to fling off his shirt. He drags out a tall practice pole with multiple kick pads attached to it. He does a couple stretches before doing a jump kick flinging off the target on the very top. Wooyoung's mouth hangs open. San wasn't even done yet, he takes a few steps back to launch himself toward into a flying high kick at one target. He does two more high kicks, one back kick and finished it all off with a round house kick at the last one. Wooyoung was absolutely floored he didn't know exactly what to expect but surely it wasn't this much.

"Wow...just wow"

"Was I cool?" 

"So cool… and so hot"

"Yeah?"

"I said what I said, you need me to repeat myself"

wooyoung walks towards san. His fingers glide up and down san's bare body. Wooyoung hums in approval. 

"Always wanted to touch this sexy body… you have any idea how hard it is to watch you do yard work shirtless?"

"Mmn.. Well this body is all yours " 

A small smile crept on wooyoung's face. He roams lower down san's abs to the top of his sweats. his hands are about half way in when san stops him with a cute smile.

" but not here, you gotta wait~"

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and drags san towards the door.

"Then why are we still here? Get me to your place asap."

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

After a long ride of sexual tension San practically drags wooyoung up to his bedroom when they arrive back home. Wooyoung was eager too. as soon as san kicks off his pants, he was already mouthing at san's underwear the moment he sat on the edge of the bed. He takes out san's cock and runs his tongue up the length.

"Mmm… such a big cock, been dreaming about this." Wooyoung whispers. San runs a hand through his hair and pushed him down a little more until wooyoung gave in and wrapped his lips around the whole thing. He bobs his head up and down, he loved the way the tip grazed the back of his throat each time.

"Can you take me in your throat baby?" Says san with a smug smile on his face. Wooyoung never done that before, his husband's cock simply wasn't big enough for the task. Wooyoung lowers his head more until his lips were touching san's pubes. Its difficult to breathe for a while, but soon he adjusts to the intruding force in his throat. San throws his head back and moans wooyoung's name, husky and deep. It went straight to wooyoung's cock. He was just about ready to burst through his pants, he was so turned on only from sucking san off. 

Wooyoung swallows around san's cock. The muscles in his throat deliciously contract around san's length causing the man to grab a handful of wooyoung's hair to push him down insanely close. At this point wooyoung started to gag, his eyes were teary but he still looked up at san innocently- he just wants to please him.

"Fuck what are doing to me wooyoung…"  
San drawls staring into wooyoung's lust filled eyes. Wooyoung felt pride… he felt so useful for san. He maintained that eye contact and started to bob his head again. He doesn't care about the drool and pre-cum dribbling from the corners of his mouth he just wants to taste what's waiting for him.

"Wooyoung...ah I'm gonna come...can I do it in your mouth?" Says san breathless. Wooyoung could only hum in approval around his length which sent vibrations down on san's cock. The sensation made san buck up into his mouth as he spilled his cum down wooyoung's throat. Wooyoung pulls off with a gag and gasps for air before swallowing down the rest of the thick substance. He licks up the length of san's cock and gives it a tiny kiss.

"Tastes.. so...good" he says between shallow breaths.

San helps him up to his feet, wooyoung immediately gets rid of his own pants and underwear before laying down on the bed for san. San hovers over him and attacks his neck with kisses. He knows not to bite wooyoung, instead he runs his tongue along the sensitive veins that lay on the side of wooyoung's neck. His kissing gets lower, he's at wooyoung collarbones when he slides his hands under wooyoung's shirt to slip it off. He's suddenly stopped by wooyoung.

"Mnn no…" wooyoung gently tugs the end of his shirt down. San gives him a concerned look. 

"What's wrong baby?" San cups wooyoung's reddened cheek with one hand.

"I…. don't really look like you under here" says wooyoung quietly. Back in the day wooyoung was super fit. He was on his college dance team and he hit the gym with seonghwa often. After marriage dance classes helped him stay at average fitness, but he didn't have the defined chiseled abs he was so proud of anymore. San gives wooyoung a peck. 

"Wooyoung I wont judge, you're so beautiful I would be crazy to insult you."

Wooyoung shyly drags the shirt up his body until its completely off. He blocks his flat tummy with his arms a bit. He was surprised to see san slide down his body to give his hands a kiss before gently moving his arms away and giving his tummy a kiss too.

"Beautiful… just as I thought, don't hide your amazing body from me wooyoung."

He returns back to wooyoung's lips to give him a long hard kiss before he sits back on his knees and got rid of that shirt again. Wooyoung looks at san's fully naked body in awe, this sight will definitely be imprinted in his mind for future use.

San shimmies down wooyoung's body and lays between his spread legs. He licks a fat stripe up the underside of his balls to the tip of his cock.

"Gonna eat you out baby, gonna make you feel so fucking good"

This was exciting for wooyoung, he always wondered what this sensation felt like. His husband was strictly against any ass play involving his mouth, still after all these years wooyoung at least wanted to try it once. Wooyoung gasps as he felt san's wet tongue touch his hole. It felt strange but he wanted more.

"Ohh… san.."

"Is it good?"

"Mmmso good"

San licks around his rim slowly, his eyes were glued on wooyoung's face, looking for any signs of discomfort. Instead he was met with wooyoung's blissed out expression. He decides to give him more, he wants to see how desperate wooyoung can get. He slowly pushed in a finger along with his tongue. It makes wooyoung whimper in delight, his legs have a will of their own due to the intense pleasure. They squish san's shoulders as he keeps working his hole. San doesn't mind, he adds another finger and is able to get his hole open wider for his entire tongue. It sent wooyoung into a frenzy. He's grabbing at the sheets, his back is arched and his mouth hung open spilling all sorts of moans. San was pleased, he could break wooyoung down all day if he had the chance.

"S-san….sannie...please"

San looks up at wooyoung's desperate face, sweat started to wet his jet black bangs.

"Too much...ahhn I wanna cum ...with you"

Cute, San thought. His little wooyoungie wants to cum while he's fucking him? Who is he to deny such a sweet boy. He sucks on his hole one last time to get a high pitched moan out of wooyoung for his own sadistic satisfaction.

San sits upon his knees and drags wooyoung by the legs closer to his body. He hoists up wooyoung's hips so that it laid perfectly in his lap.

"Want to use Condoms baby?" Said san as hei pumped his Hardening cock. Wooyoung shook his head no.

"I Trust you sannie" says wooyoung softly. San takes that as permission to rub the head of his cock against wooyoung's hole. Wooyoung panics slightly. He can already tell the girth of his cock will definitely be painful. 

"Shhh just focus on me baby boy" san whispered. He leaned down and kissed wooyoung as he slid himself in entirely. He hoped that would distract him from the pain. When he pulls away wooyoung looks alright, he still waits a moment for him to adjust.

"Fuck...why are you so big" wooyoung groans.

"Is that a complaint?" San jokes.

"N-no! Just...ah...you can move now"

San slowly moves his cock out, and pushes in again slow. Wooyoung seemed to like that, he does it again with a little more speed. Not long after he has a steady pace and wooyoung is moaning and wrapped his legs around san's waist.

"God...you're so good sannie...why didn't I do this sooner" wooyoung half moans.

"It was all up to you baby boy. I always wanted a piece of this ass, your husband was in the way." San thrusts particularly hard at the mention of wooyoung's husband.

"Oh my...mmmm you're so deep fuck me faster" wooyoung begs.

San gives him what he wants. his hold is tighter on his hips and he doesnt give him any mercy. Wooyoung met san's thrusts by pushing his hips up as much as he could until he got tired. His hand reaches out and strokes san's toned chest.

"C-can I ride you sannie?"

"Anything you want baby boy "

San's voice on the brink of exhaustion sent shivers down wooyoung's spine. San lays on the bed and wooyoung straddles him. He reached behind him and gave san's cock a couple tugs before he pressed the tip against his entrance and eased himself down. San groans at wooyoung's tightness.

"Oh fuck…." Wooyoung moans the tip was already pressed against his prostate again, it was just that big. San grabs hold of his hips and guides wooyoung up and down. This was way different from sex with his husband, it took forever for him to find his sweet spot. It also didn't help that his husband wasn't nearly as sexy as san in bed.

"You ride me so well baby boy, so perfect just for me."

"Ah...you're tearing me apart..I love it"

Wooyoung bounced faster, his ass clapped against san's thighs and his nails dug into san chest. He removes one hand to start jerking himself off as he rode.

"Sannie mnn I'm cumming...gonna cum for you ah…"

"Yes baby boy…. Show me how good I make you feel…"

Wooyoung's bouncing soon comes to a halt. He moans and rolls his hips on san's cock as he cums all over his fist. San fucks up into him and empties himself deep inside his hole. Wooyoung falls forward on san's chest.

"Best sex of my life...I'm not kidding" wooyoung drawls drunk off the high of his orgasm.

"That's not even my best performance" san says with a wink. Wooyoung chuckles and lifts himself off sans cock. He lays next to him and brought the covers over them. 

"I have 3 hours until my husband comes home, we can catch a quick nap" says wooyoung.

"Sneaky as ever" san boops his nose which made wooyoung blush.

"Think he'll ever find out?" San adds.

Wooyoung grins and takes him in for another sloppy kiss.

"Never...he never will."

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
A week later

"Fuck….you're so tight baby" san groans. Wooyoung is bent over san's kitchen counter getting the life fucked out of him from behind.

"Yeah ah...fuck me sannie just like that" wooyoung's nails grip the edge of the counter when san snaps his hips faster. 

Wooyoung's body is limp, he just let's san manhandle and use him with everything he's got. They've been sneaking around for a week now, learning each other's bodies, finding out what kinks they had in common and just making eachother feel good in general. Wooyoung liked it rough, he always had. It's been forever since he got a quick fix of something this thrilling, his husband opts for the more vanilla side of things which left an empty hole in wooyoung's sex drive. 

"Mm would you look at that… your husband is home" 

san grabs a fistful of wooyoung hair and pulls his head back so his eyes were level at the kitchen window. Wooyoung could see his husband's car slowly park in the driveway. He hops out with his briefcase and rings the doorbell. Since wooyoung is normally home, he would always open the door for him. He can see his husband get frustrated and rummage for the house keys on a lanyard in his suit. He opens the door and slams it shut. Wooyoung could barely think of guilt before his head is pressed down against the counter again.

"He doesn't have a clue you're across the street being fucked open like a bitch in heat"

Wooyoung moans louder. He loves when san talks down to him during sex. San strikes and open palm down on wooyoung's ass cheeks 

"He's inside wondering where the fuck you went…yet here you are begging and moaning for my cock…do you like it? You like my big cock pounding into you wooyoung?" San lands a spank on his ass again.

"Fucking love it… love your cock san ah...filling me up so good...I dont want to stop"

"Yeah?...want me to fuck you all day?..See how many times I can make you cum"

"Mmm I want that… always want you inside me it's so good~"

San wraps a hand around wooyoung's cock and pumps

"Wooyoung you're so hot… m'gonna cum...where do you want it?"

"My ass… fill me up sannie."

"Beg"

"Mnn no fair...you asked"

"I'll pull out and leave your greedy hole empty If you don't speak up"

"N-no! sannie cum inside me"

"More"

"Please fill me up, I need it"

"More~" 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease I'm such a whore for your cum, I need it so bad" tears stream down wooyoung's face and sob racks through his chest. He was totally lost in his headspace now. He wanted to be good- oh so good and sweet for san, he just wanted to please him. 

"Good boy…" 

That's all wooyoung heard before he felt the glorious feeling of warm liquid paint his walls. He shudders at the sensation, his knees buckle and he nearly falls if it weren't for san's strong grip on his waist. His own cum pours from his cock onto the floor shortly after.

San stays buried in him for a minute, letting wooyoung enjoy the warmth for a little while before slowly pulling out. San sinks to his knees and spreads wooyoung's cheeks apart. A line of cum leaks out onto the kitchen floor, san doesn't let a single drop more go to waste, he licks the outside of wooyoung's hole clean before he digs his tongue inside to scoop up whatever is left. 

Wooyoung was a shaking mess he was still moaning uncontrollably and trying to keep steady as san worked his hole. San rose to his feet and spun wooyoung around. He bent wooyoung the opposite way- his back was pressed on the counter top, body arched beautifully into san's who leaned over above him. 

He pinned wooyoung's wrists down and kissed him. Wooyoung's eyes rolled back behind his shut eyelids. This was ecstasy, every nerve in his body was on a high. The hazy feeling in his brain left him lightheaded, he couldn't even feel the pain of being stretched backwards in an awkward position anymore. He was too drunk off the taste of san's cum swishing around in his mouth along their tongues. 

San is the one to break the kiss. He pulls off of wooyoung to look at his work. Wooyoung looks fucked out and ruined, thankfully there are no Marks to show. San takes his shirt that was discarded at the far end of the counter an hour ago and dips a corner under the tap. He cleans up wooyoung's face of dry tears and snot, he then goes to wipe down his crotch thoroughly, trying not to leave a trace of any cum. He cleans himself off too and pulls wooyoung by his arms. Wooyoung's limbs feel like noodles, he slumps onto san who chuckles and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"You were amazing baby…" san murmured against his skin. Wooyoung is slowly coming out of his mushy state of mind. He holds san tighter for comfort. San coos at his little action and hoists up the shorter man and carries him to the couch. He sits them down and kissed wooyoung again.

"Did you want to shower before you leave?"

"Mmnn n-no, not enough time. Hair will get wet… I'll smell like your soap, it'll be weird."

"Fair enough"

"What time is it?"

"6:15"

"Mnnn I got like a couple mins"

Wooyoung straddles san and kisses him. He licks into his mouth, he let's his tongue run rampant trying to get any leftover traces of cum. He had to admit he was utterly addicted to san's taste. San moans and pulls away breathless.

"You really love kissing hm?"

"Cuz you kiss me so well, you kiss me like a lover should " says wooyoung against san's lips. He kissed him again this time rolling his hips down on san. San holds him steady and breaks away again.

"Baby you have to go, don't get me riled up again" 

Wooyoung pouts with his arms crossed childishly. 

"Fine...you have a point"

He gets up off san, gets dressed and walks to the door. He grabs his gym bag that was purposely brought over as a prop to make his "dance studio" excuse seem real to his husband. 

"Aw… I don't want you to leave now…"  
San whines. Wooyoung frowns at his sad face and brings him into a hug.

"Yeah me too, I gotta make it seem real though… maybe I'll text you later when I have time? I'll give you a treat~" wooyoung shot san a sneaky grin.

"Dirty as ever, I'll see you tomorrow then" san kissed his cheek one last time before wooyoung leaves. 

Wooyoung walks across the street, unlocks the door and enters the house. His husband was in the dining room putting away leftovers.

"Oh… where were you? You didn't tell me you were going out today" 

"The studio- yunho did drop ins for bts tutorials, I wouldn't miss it for the world. " wooyoung didn't dare look at his husband in the eyes when he lied.

"Hmm didn't take your car though"

Shit that's right- his car happily sat next to his husband's in the driveway this whole time, how could he be so stupid. He and san will have to think up a plan of how to hide the car next time.

"O-oh seonghwa came too. He picked me up and dropped me off"

"I see… well anyways I'm going to the bar tonight, don't wait up for me"

"Alright."

With that wooyoung's husband walks off to the study to start on some paper work before getting dressed. Wooyoung smirked to himself as he tossed his gym bag down to the laundry room.

He'll never find out….

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
#########

That night 

Wooyoung is fast asleep until he feels the bed dip and hands around his waist. He knew his husband went out to the bar after dinner, he must be home now. He doesnt mind and almost drifts back into deep sleep until he feels a tongue run along the shell of his ear.

"Let's do it babe" 

"Mmn a little tired"

"But I'm so horny…"

Wooyoung's husband wraps his arms tighter around his waist. He could feel his erection press against his ass, what has him so in the mood at 3.am? 

Whenever wooyoung wants sex he's always ignored, how rude of him to just waltz in and demand it from him at this hour. Not only that but wooyoung had his fair share of orgasms that day thanks to san, he couldn't possibly handle another round even if it's from his husband's tiny cock.

Wooyoung groans and wiggles out of the man's grip.

"Sorry I just… don't want to" wooyoung says quietly. 

"C'mon babe, it's Friday and I'm off tomorrow. I can fuck you 'till dawn like old times…"

"Please, maybe tomorrow night? dance really worn me out today" 

The man ignores wooyoung and starts kissing his neck, his hips start to dry hump him like a pathetic puppy. Now wooyoung could smell the alcohol on his breath, clearly he had too much to drink tonight. Wooyoung gently nudged his arm back softly pressing his elbow into the man's torso.

"What's wrong with you lately? You always wanna do it."

"I just wanna sleep tonight"

"What, you think you're too good for me now? Dont forget how much of slut you are for me."

Wooyoung's heart wrenched. He tried to ignore that statement and send it right to the back of his brain. He hugged his blankets tighter for comfort.

"You're drunk leave me alone" 

The blankets are ripped off wooyoung. On impulse wooyoung sits up straight and shuffles away from him on the far side of the bed. It's no use as the man tries to pull wooyoung's waist for him to sit on his lap.

"Hey, look at me" 

Without a word Wooyoung timidly looks at his husband.

"You should be thankful I come straight home to you after a night at the bar, all my buddies wanna go to strip joints n shit but I refuse, cuz I expect my house whore to be good and get on his knees for me. I know how much you love cock, You should be sucking me off every damn night for providing for the both of us. it's the least you can do for sitting around doing nothing all day."

Wooyoung can only stare blankly into his husband's hazy drunk eyes. It took him a moment for his brain to process that shit...and then process it yet again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming- he cant be for real right now. 

Before wooyoung knows it, his vision is blurry, his eyes stung and his throat feels tight. He gets up, grabs his phone off the side table and leaves the room before any tears fall. He rushed out of the house, he could hear his husband call out to him right before he slammed the door shut. Not wanting to be seen, wooyoung took a sharp turn and walked down the narrow crevice between their house and the neighbors house. It lead to the backyard where he sat on the grass and cried softly to himself. He takes out his phone and dials san's number.

"Hello? Wooyoung?"

"Hi"

"Hey, it's super late what's up?"

"I just...need someone to talk to"

"Oh my God I'll be right over-

"No! I-i'll come just give me a sec "

Wooyoung creeps to the front of the house, he looks up. Good the lights are off, his husband must have gave up. He carefully crossed the street with his teary eyes and rang san's bell. Not even a second later the door swings open and wooyoung is grabbed by the arm and buried into sans chest.

"What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" 

Wooyoung doesn't reply he just bursts into tears again. Sobs rack his body and his tears and snot soak san's shirt. San hugs him close for a minute before walking him to the couch so they could sit.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-not really… not right now san" 

"That's ok baby whenever you're ready…"

Wooyoung noticed sans leg bouncing uncontrollably. His fists were clenched and his gaze was fixed on the ground. Wooyoung wipes his eyes and puts a hand on san's leg.

"He...didn't hurt me san"

San snapped out of it and realized how tense he had got in the span of 2 minutes.

"Sorry I just...God, I wouldn't hesitate wooyoung"

Wooyoung coos and wraps his arms around sans bicep.

"Protective~ are you my knight in shining armor?"

"I prefer my dobok, it would look badass" 

Wooyoung giggles and snuggles closer to san. 

"Ok then, my Knight in shining dobok… very san if you ask me" 

"As it should be" 

Wooyoung's shuts his eyes and rests his head on sans shoulders. His poor eyelids are heavy from crying and drowsiness. San lifts up wooyoung and throws him over his shoulder. 

"Hey whatever happened to elegance!?!? Aren't I your prince"

"May I remind you that This is a martial arts house wooyoung? No armor just dobok" san spanks his ass before heading up the stairs.

"Whatever just take me to bed…"

"As you wish"

San takes wooyoung to his room and body slams him onto the bed. Wooyoung shot him a glare. San lays next to him and holds him close to his chest.

"Don't be sulky, go to sleep" he gives wooyoung a forehead kiss and snuggles him closer. The two fall asleep together in each other's arms that night.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
######### 

The next day around 12pm wooyoung wakes up to the smell of coffee. He's not in his bed? He quickly panics for a moment- oh right the fight, he's at san's place. He makes his way down to the kitchen to find san spreading nutella on a toasted bagel. 

"Morning beautiful" says san. Wooyoung can't help but think how sexy san's sleepy voice sounded like.

"Morning"

Wooyoung sits on a stylish stool by the edge of the table. San puts down a cup of coffee and a plate with the bagel halves in front of wooyoung.

"Breakfast, your majesty" 

Says san I perfect English. Wooyoung blushed. Everything about this scenario felt so domestic. The two ate in silence for a bit until san clears his throat and speaks.

"Do you feel ok enough to go home? If not you can stay here as long as you want."

"Yeah I'm all good… knowing him he's probably sober and worried.

"Does.. this happen often?

"Eh not really… maybe like twice a year to be honest, still not fun though."

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried that you endure this every night and didn't tell me."

"Oh absolutely not, I would have been done a long time ago if that were the case."

" good… please don't keep anything from me ok? 

"I won't … I'll tell you everything sannie"

San's hand rubs wooyoung's hand with his thumb softly. Wooyoung felt warm inside. This level of care was really getting to his heart.

"Thanks san. I really mean it, you're always so good to me." Wooyoung leans over the counter to kiss san's cheek. San walks around the counter and hugs wooyoung.

"Of course woo I'll always be there for you no matter what"

Wooyoung melts in his embrace. San couldn't be real, there's no way he's this precious. His expectations of men somewhat decreased when his husband's attitude changed over the years. But san was really breaking through those bad thoughts. They finish up breakfast and wooyoung heads to the door.

"Um… I think I should get going I know how this goes, he probably thinks I've been kidnapped or something."

Wooyoung turns the knob.

"Ok, Call me again if things don't get better- I won't hesitate next time"

"Sannie none of that! Sounds hot but….no♡" 

"Ok woo." They share a quick kiss before san shuts the door.

Wooyoung walks across the street. He rings the doorbell shamefully. A little embarrassing that he stormed off without taking the key with him. He hears footsteps and then the door flings open

"Wooyoung- omg I was worried sick." 

His husband sports a large bump on his forehead. He probably bumped into something and passed out trying to chase wooyoung. He hugged wooyoung tightly and stroked his hair. 

"I'm so fucking stupid, I shouldn't have lost it like that last night I'm so sorry." 

Wooyoung hasn't seen his husband show any sort of exaggerated emotions in a long time. The Wooyoung from a couple weeks ago would have swooned and cried with him feeling so moved that his husband actually "cared". He would have felt so hopeful that their marriage wasn't doomed and would make more excuses as to why his husband is the way he is… but that wooyoung was long gone now. He only gave his husband a half smile before heading inside. 

He deserved better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading um sadly… the next chapter won't be up for a long time… like a REALLY long time maybe over a month 😭 I need to prepare my art portfolio for illustration for a college that I like. so I really gotta focus and put in my all. I'll be back to writing afterwards and hopefully I'll have the last chapter ready for y'all by then. T-thanks again! I'll miss yall, see you next chapter!♡♡♡♡♡


	3. Just a lil update ;-;

Hey yall just a quick update- 

Normally I don't do updates like this cuz I dont like making it seem like there's a new chapter when there isn't *trust me, I know that pain ;-;* but it makes sense to update here rather than my Twitter since most of yall are on here instead.

SO… no, I haven't abandoned this fic! basically my headspace been kinda weird and I got writers block on top of all that- the plan was to update this fic a week right after I finished ☆lucky☆ but that hasn't happened yet.

Like I said before I'm not really writer so I get stuck easily, but I'm gonna try to organize my thoughts on this last chapter so hopefully it'll make things easier for me to plan and write each day. Hopefully I can update before Halloween, thanks for waiting on me I'll be back soon! 

EDIT: FACK I FORGOT I HAVE MIDTERMS BEFORE HALLOWEEN- erm if I dont make it by then, then most likely it'll be up on the first week of November! 🙇🏽♀️

My twt is HJ_CXM_DXMP if you're interested thanks again y'all 🙇🏽♀️


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic*D-Damn…. Is this thing on? It's been forever y'all.💔 Here I am with the last chapter of neighbors, thanks so much for waiting! I don't have much else to say than thanks- it's been months and I'm glad I can give you something for the new year. Happy reading ♡

A month later

The couple seemed to have moved on from the fight. It was never brought up again. When wooyoung's husband went out for drinks l, he was responsible and never came home hammered again. Everything was back to normal. He went to work, and came home tired. Wooyoung cooked and cleaned as usual too. 

Unfortunately the fight resulted in less physical communication than usual. Sure There were hugs here and there, sometimes a peck on the cheek too. But the two didnt cuddle in bed anymore and havent had sex in weeks. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that his husband was guilty or embarrassed to touch him again- Wooyoung didn't care regardless. it's not like he was missing much anyways. He had all his toys and a certain man across the street to tend to his desires. Wooyoung sits on the bed passing time on his phone. His husband is busy darting all over the house for clothes and essentials to pack a bag. Perfect, he could discreetly message san.

Wooyoungie: guess what?

Sannie: what? :D

Wooyoungie: my husband is going on a business trip tomorrow 

Sannie: ohhh~

Wooyoungie: yeah… I'll be alone for an entire week baby… 

Sannie: 😏 

Wooyoungie: 😏…. He's packing his bags rn, can't wait~ 

Warmth rushed to wooyoung's face when he saw that san sent a photo of himself in the mirror shirtless. One hand was suggestively grabbing his crotch through his sweatpants. It looked like he just finished working out, his abs were on full display glistening with sweat.

Wooyoungie: don't tempt me san… you know how I feel about your cunty post-work out pics 😖

Sannie: you know you like them ;)

Wooyoungie: guilty~ 

Wooyoung looks around to see if his husband was in sight, when the coast was clear he lays on the bed on his tummy and sticks his ass up. He angled his phone a bit so you could see part of his face but mostly his body.

Wooyoungie: 🍑

Sannie: sexy~ 

Wooyoungie: just for you

Sannie: i’d fuck you so good rn… wanna come over? Just sneak out

Wooyoungie: bb you know I can't~

Wooyoungie: oh shit gotta go I think he's coming

Sannie: aw I was just getting riled up :"(

Wooyoungie: you get to have me tomorrow tho 😏

Sannie: ok bb

Wooyoung smiles to himself and sits up straight to quickly tuck his phone away as if nothing happened. His husband comes into the room holding two black suits.

"Which one do you think screams 'realtor of the month`?" he says with a smug grin. Of course… showing off his promotions as usual. 

"Mm… aren't they the same?" Says wooyoung dryly.

"Well Obviously not, I wouldn't ask if they were, look closely one is obsidian black and one is charcoal black" his husband snaps. Wooyoung sighs and waves a hand.

"go with your gut I guess, you're the one who asked me yet here you are getting angry already." Wooyoung gets up to leave the room, his hand is suddenly grabbed.

"Wait sorry baby I'm just stressed- I'm packing a bag in only a days notice, i’m kind of snappy" 

Wooyoung removed his hand gently and flashed him his default fake smile.

"Right, it's ok hun" wooyoung continues on his way out of the room. His face fell as soon as his husband couldn't see him. 

Bitch… 

Wooyoung takes out his phone again and happily goes back to texting san in the privacy of the bathroom.

The next day at around 9 in the morning, Wooyoung's husband is off on his way to the airport. They share a quick kiss at the door that made wooyoung cringe on the inside. As he stood in the doorway and watched him go, he spotted san in his kitchen window waving at him. From where wooyoung stood it seemed like he was waving to his husband as he drove, but in actuality he was waving at his dirty secret across the street. Wooyoung smirks, this week will surely be one to remember.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

3 days later

Wooyoung is in San's kitchen whipping up some lunch for the two of them. Ever since his husband left on the trip, he's basically been living at San's place. They agreed on one sleep over date but one turned into two and two turned into three, they were simply inseparable. It was rare for Wooyoung's husband to be gone for this long so why not have fun with it all the way.

"What's on your mind today baby?" Sans wraps an arm around wooyoung's waist and kisses his neck from behind. Wooyoung giggles and puts down his knife. He turns to face san and gives him a quick peck.

"Hmmm I guess my dance class is. we're having a tango session tonight but I don't think I can go." 

"And why's that?"

"Don't have a partner… I was going to ask seonghwa hyung but it might be weird" 

"And what, did you forget about little old me?" San grabs his chest and pretends to be offended.

"No it's just that now you'll be so busy setting up the new dojang so I didn't want to bother you with anything extra you aren't obligated to do"

"Of course not, I can make time for you any day baby just ask." San boops his nose. Warmth spreads in Wooyoung's heart, San always made him feel so loved.

"Ok it's actually tonight, Is that fine? "

"Works for me. And hey you said seonghwa was free right?"

"Uhh yeah he should be, unless he's grading papers."

"Maybe he can come too? I'll drag Hongjoong out of his apartment. He needs to meet real people- not just horny art students that want to get in his pants 24/7"

"Ooohh look at us making a double date… we are some sneaky bitches" 

“This is exactly why we need each other”

Wooyoung finishes up their food and brings it to the table. For the first time ever he’s able to text yunho to tell him that he’ll actually make it to couples night.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Later that night

They take wooyoung's car since it was bigger than san's. The first abduction of the night began at seonghwa's studio apartment. Wooyoung knew his passcode incase of emergencies. (to which he considered a double date to be one) he barged in and extracted a confused seonghwa who was watching baby videos on his phone, san grabbed a pair of shoes and a jacket that were by the door for the poor man. They practically threw him in the car. In almost no time they were already speeding to hongjoong's dorm. When they got there san knew exactly where to find him. He heads straight to the back of the dorm buildings and sure enough there he was with a group of people in a jam session smoking and playing music. San plucked the tiny man out of some dudes lap as they were making out.

"Hey kind of busy here!" Hongjoong yelps. He's thrown into the back of the car with seonghwa. Wooyoung drives off and san turns from the passenger seat to look at the two confused men.

"Welcome! You two don't know each other but tonight you are dance partners." Says san. 

The two glance at each other in horror. 

"Wooyoung are you fucking serious I dont know this man" says seonghwa in frustration. Hongjoong about to agree until he eyes seonghwa up and down.

"Hey, hey, hey now you could get to know me if you want" he says with a smirk. Seonghwa simply shudders and scoots away from him. The smell of weed and alcohol probably raised a couple red flags for him.

"Don't worry hwa you’ll be fine. Look, joongie already likes you" says san. Seonghwa glanced at hongjoong who was still eyeing him down.

When they pull up to Yunho's dance studio a lot of the regulars are already there but with partners Wooyoung has never seen before. 

"Hey guys we'll start momentarily- oh wooyoung!" The tall man marched his way over to the four men at the door.

"You never come on couples night yet here you are! I almost thought your text was a joke. Oh? You brought a handsome partner too~ did you finally leave that shitstain husband of yours? God he was holding you down, look at how you're glowing already."

They all glance at Wooyoung who awkwardly clears his throat.

"Well San here is just a friend, a neighbor actually…. And this is his friend hongjoong. I thought it would be nice for him to see my friends and I really wanted to try couples night don't take it the wrong way ehehe"

Yunho raised a brow and glanced at san again.

"Alright whatever you say~ " Yunho sing songs as he made his way to the middle of the room. 

"Okay everyone we will be starting soon, please find your partner and spread out around the room." Yunho announced to the class. A tall woman joins him at the front, presumably his partner for the night. Wooyoung was a little nervous, but with san by his side he felt confident. He couldn't wait to get started.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The session went well for wooyoung and san. Wooyoung loved the way San held him tight, he held him like he never wanted to let go and his eye contact made wooyoung feel so connected. He was slightly embarrassed in a good way when san would suddenly be over the top with his dance moves making the other couples stop and stare at them and earning lots of praise from yunho.

"Wow san, have you ever danced before? Your moves are so precise and the expressions on your face are just amazing."

"Ah no, I've only done taekwondo all my life but I really like this! Maybe I should come by more often, what do you think baby?" Wooyoung's eyes widened at san. He shouldn't be calling him pet names so casually. Yunho had that little mischievous look on his face when he knew something was up.

"Actually I just wanted to dip my toes in couples night. I don't insist on coming every time ahaha" says Wooyoung nervously.

"No no, I think it would be great. Actually I would request that you DO come back san. Wooyoung needs some positivity in his life and you're doing a job providing that for him. He always wanted to do couples night, his husband never-" 

Wooyoung slaps a hand upwards to yunhos’ mouth, he couldn't help but blush at his words, san squeezed his hand tightly and brought him back into their routine 

"You're getting red"

"S-shut up and keep dancing" says a pouty wooyoung.

On the other side of the room a very flustered seonghwa tries to avoid all eye contact with hongjoong as they went through some steps.

"It's the tango seonghwa, a dance of passion- it won't kill you to grab my ass a little." Hongjoong whines. Seonghwa is a mess. His hands are respectfully hovering over the smaller man's body and his steps were very stiff. Hongjoong rolls his eyes, grabs seonghwa by his collar and brings him down by his face.

"I'm not some dainty little girl, grab me like you mean it" hongjoong whispers his breath tickling the shell of seonghwa's ear. Seonghwa swallows hard and holds hongjoongs waist timidly which seemed to satisfy the tiny man for now.

With the little time that was left, wooyoung felt like he was walking on clouds again. Being in san's arms felt right- it felt 'safe' and warmer than any blanket he's ever been in.

"Ok! Thanks for coming everyone, I cant wait to see you all next week."

Yunho and his partner bow at the front of the class. The participants head to the lockers to get their things and thank yunho on their way out. Yunho spots Wooyoung and San getting ready and abruptly stops them.

"Hey just wanted to say thanks for coming again, you're welcome here anytime san"

"He already knows yunho, don't pester him!"

Wooyoung pouts and clings to san's arm protectively. San Pat's his head and smiles.

" no, no it's fine really. What other classes do you have?"

"We have regular hip-hop, contemporary, kpop drop ins, free dance drop ins, and way more new ones coming in a couple weeks! We just built new studios on the bottom floor."

"Oh really? That sounds cool, I'll look into some classes when I'm not busy then."

"Yeah! If you want, you too can check out the other studios downstairs. I was supposed to show wooyoung around the other day anyways but he suddenly 'had plans'...."

Yunho side eyes wooyoung who looked guilty, knowing it must have been one of the days where he blew him off to spend time with san instead.

"Y-you're right, uh… we'll be quick then"

Just as wooyoung and san were about to disappear downstairs, Seonghwa squeezed through the crowd until he found san and wooyoung again.

"Can we please go home already?" Says seonghwa completely drained of any life. hongjoong still had an arm looped in Seonghwa's.

"You two can bus it back or something, I'm gonna show san around the place"

"Y- Wha- wooyoung you're the one who dragged me out of my home and now you won't drive me back!?"

"yeah...got a problem hag?"

"Yes! Many! You're so-"

"Shhh you heard the man we should get out of here… maybe do something more fun?" Hongjoong casually traces his finger up and down seonghwa's chest. The man swallowed hard and shot wooyoung an evil glare.

"that sounds very promising hwa, you know what- I'll at least get you uber" says san. Wooyoung laughs as San orders his ride. At this point Hongjoong was basically undressing seonghwa with his eyes. Seonghwa was a highschool teacher, he was always so busy and never had time for dating. A small part if wooyoung Hope's that something good could come out of this ….even if it's just a quick fuck he was 100% sure seonghwa hadnt gotten any action in months.

"Thank me later hwa" wooyoung teased before turning on his heel. Seonghwa glares at him as he was dragged out of the building by hongjoong. While yunho chats to some participants, Wooyoung leads san to the basement. They take a look at a couple of the studios down there. One had special floors for tap dancing, some had ballet bars and one in particular had long poles protruding from floor to ceiling. 

"Looks good doesn't it? There's supposed to be pole classes coming in a few months.

"You gonna join?"

"Me!? I already have core strength. I don't need the classes."

"Are you sure? I never seen you work out for real"

"Take a seat then"

Wooyoung brushed his hands against his pants before giving the pole an experimental tug to make sure it was indeed installed properly. It seemed sturdy enough so he started to climb upward until he reached the top. He clings to the pole with his thick thighs and balances without using his arms.

"See look! You feel dumb now huh" wooyoung teased. He grabs it again and spins back down to the bottom. San scoffs.

"That's it? All you did was climb it once, anyone can do that" 

Wooyoung's eyes narrowed. Oh yeah? He'll show him something good then. He grabs the pole again and does a slut drop with his ass facing san. In the mirror in front of him he could see the man's eyes glued to his behind. He knew his ass looked tight and juicy in those pants. He rose up slowly making sure to stick it out. He hops up on the pole and climbs to the top again. He spun around a couple times,turned himself upside down and spread his legs wide open. He twirls to the bottom landing in a perfect split on the floor.

"Good enough?" He says innocently. 

"Come here" says san, voice low and dangerous. Wooyoung felt tingles run up and down his body. He crawls slowly over to the chair he rests his head on san's thigh and looks up at eagerly.

"Up"

Wooyoung bit his lip, he knew that tone. He knew he was in for some fun. He gets up and straddles san.

"What do you want sannie?"

"Show me what else you can do" 

Wooyoung grinds his hips in slow circles. His hands are clasped behind san's neck and his eyes are locked with his. A low hum leaves Wooyoung's lips, he could feel himself getting hard now. He gets off to sit in his lap the opposite way. His hips went to work again, he could already feel eager hands tugging at his waistband which amused him a bit. He gets up off his lap and slowly bends forward until his palms are flat on the wood floor. He feels his ass being grabbed again.

"… not here" said wooyoung playfully

"Nobody's here, I doubt yunho would mind" 

"So perverted, would you really do it in public?"

"Are you kink shaming me?" Wooyoung gasps at a sharp spank on his ass

"N-no… it's kinda hot" 

"Do you want it though? We really don't have to"

"I'll let you have me anywhere san- just get your hands on me now" 

San takes a seat on the floor with wooyoung. He spreads his legs and has wooyoung sit between them so his back could rest on san's chest. 

"You're so pretty did you know that?" San whispers right by his ear.

"I know…. You tell me everyday s-" 

Wooyoung is interrupted by San suddenly sucking a mark on his neck. It makes him squirm in the man's arms. San grabbed hold of him tightly and kept on attacking his neck, wooyoung felt so small under his restraint. He ends up whining and moaning at each swipe of san's tongue. He could feel him smile against his neck, San seemed to know his body like a book already, he knew wooyoung's neck was the most sensitive. A hand slides down wooyoung's tummy to the tent that was at his crotch. San's fingertips only danced back and forth between each thigh neglecting the spot on purpose. 

"San…"

"Yes baby?" 

"J-just touch me already"

"I am touching you"

"You know what I mean"

"Tell me what you want then"

Wooyoung leans head back on san’s shoulder and tries to nip at the skin on his neck. San quickly tossed his head to the other side so wooyoung could not reach it.

"None of that baby… use you words."

"Just… touch my cock…"

"Was that so hard? Ask and you shall receive…

"S-shut up…"

However it's Wooyoung who does the shutting up- he pressed his lips together holding back a moan when san finally grabs hold of the tent in his pants. He teases it on the outside before slipping his hand down his pants 

"Off" 

Wooyoung scrambles to rid himself of the pants and underwear, he kicks them off in front of him and slumps against san’s chest again. san hooks his own legs over wooyoung's and spreads them apart keeping them in place on each side. Wooyoung blushed at how embarrassing the position was. He keeps his eyes trained on sans fist that was wrapped around his cock instead. Next thing he knew there was a sharp pain on his scalp.

"Watch, there's a mirror for a reason" 

"I-its embarrassing"

"What? Being spread out like a whore? Sounds like a you problem wooyoung… you're gonna watch though."

"But sannie-"

"Eyes on the fucking mirror…"

Wooyoung slowly opens his eyes to see his shameless body spread for san.

"Good" a quick kiss is pressed on wooyoung's neck making him squirm. San starts slow taking his time to get his cock nice and slick with precum. He stares directly into wooyoung's eyes through the reflection of the glass, he doesn't dare close them he knows sans will punish him further. San's fist glides up and down his length faster, wet noises could be heard and Wooyoung's breathing increased.

"Good?"

"S-so good san.." 

San hums and adds a twisting motion to his strokes. Wooyoung bites his lip at the increased pleasure. San is generous enough to finally let go of his hair. He wraps that free hand around Wooyoung and slips it under his shirt to tease his nipples. He can feel himself getting close, he sees sweat straying to form on his forehead and his skin was flushed a beautiful pink he had to admit he looked quite pretty in the mirror.

"Fuck… m'close"

"Not yet babe" 

San stops stroking him and brings the wet hand up to wooyoung's mouth who obediently takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks.

"Good boy… you know exactly how to please me." Wooyoung's heart pounds at the praise he moans around the digits and sucks harder. He whines at the sudden emptiness of his mouth when those long fingers are unfortunately removed.

"On your knees, we don't have all night…"

Wooyoung slides his upper half of his body down on the shiny wood floor. San got rid of his own pants and kneels behind wooyoung’s bare ass sticking up in the air for him. He spits on his palm and strokes himself while his other hand kneads one of wooyoung's ass cheeks. Wooyoung rests his head to the side on top of his folded arms as he looks at San through the mirror, tingles run down his spine at the sight of the man he couldn't help but think of how hot he looked like this. He shakes his ass a little earning him a spank again.

"Be patient baby I'm right here"

San started stretching him out with his fingers, it was slightly easy since he was still a little loose from a quickie they had in the shower before leaving. 

"Hurry… I want it now"

"You sure? I don't wanna break you so soon" 

"You know I like when it hurts sannie"

"God you're such a slut… I love it"

San pushed the head in slowly causing Wooyoung's back to arch even further. His eyes were squeezed shut. San rubs slow circles on his sides soothingly as he stays buried in wooyoung waiting for him to adjust. Wooyoung is the one to experimentally move his hips back and forth.

"Doing so well baby...taking it like a champ for me…" 

Wooyoung moved his hips with more confidence, at this point he was stretched pretty good but a slight burn was still there.

"I am… I'm your good boy" 

San hums in approval, he grabs both of wooyoung's ass cheeks and pushes himself in deep. Wooyoung squirms and let's out a loud moan. He slaps a hand over his own mouth and stares at san for forgiveness through the mirror.

"Keep that mouth shut, unless you wanna be heard."

Wooyoung whimpers in response. San drops a glob of spit where his cock was buried at wooyoung hole to loosen up the grip. He groans and pushes in deeper again.

"S-sannie fuck… ahhh it's so good"

"Your ass woo …. Ah you're squeezing me so tight" 

"But you love it… you love how it sucks you in"

San slaps his ass again, grabbing on to the flesh to steady himself.

"I do… I can't get enough of it"

"You gonna cum baby?"

Wooyoung nods his head and holds back yet another choked sob when white ropes shoot out of his tip onto the floor.

"F-Fill me up… I need you sannie"

San pressed himself close to him and gave him three last thrusts, filling him up with hot liquid on each one. He pulls out lazily and spreads himself out on his back next to a limp wooyoung who is still trembling with oversensitivity.

They lay on the polished wood floor panting not saying a word. Wooyoung rolls over, completely boneless and glues himself to san's side.

"We… are disgusting as fuck…"

Says wooyoung through deep breaths. San chuckles and wraps an arm around his waist. 

"Yes… but It's hot… always has been, always will be…."

"Don't get too comfortable, I don't want yunho to kill us"

"Kill us? If anything, he sounded like he encouraged this"

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and shoves san. 

"Up! C'mon ,don't get me started again. We can continue at home."

The two clean up, head up stairs. Yunho was grabbing his jacket and car keys when they saw him.

“There you are! What took you so long? I almost came down there to get you myself, I wanna go home too y’know”

Wooyoung and san share a quick glance at each other.

“Oh uh… Sannie got carried away, he knows a good studio when he sees one- he’s about to have his own dojang actually”

“Oh is that so?’

“Yeah i was just taking in… the details” san lies through a smile.

Yunho shrugs "cool, then maybe I'll come see it one day"

The three exit the studio and yunho locks it up. They say their goodbyes and head to their cars. From a distance yunho could see they way Wooyoung clings sans arm to ease his obvious limping. The man simply shakes his head drives off- he Hoped they at least cleaned the floor once they were done.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The next day

San wakes up wooyoung excitedly . Wooyoung grumbles and drags the covers over him some more. San throws them off and is unfortunately kicked by an annoyed wooyoung.

"Why the fuck are we up so early?" 

"Because I want to spend the day with you! I've been planning this for a while." Wooyoung's eyes seemed to light up at the thought. San was planning for him? 

San kneels at the side of the bed and kisses wooyoung on each of his beauty marks.

"I promise you'll love it babe" 

Wooyoung's face flushed red, he carefully got up only to be picked up by san.

"You move slow, I'll be your legs" 

Wooyoung giggles as San walks them to the bathroom. They brush their teeth and then head back to the room to pick out clothes. They get dressed and head out to the car.

"we didn't even eat breakfast. Where are we going in such a hurry?" Wooyoung whined. 

San smiled as he kept driving. "Somewhere you'll like very much, it gets crowded so I want us to be early. Still not getting an answer to his question, Wooyoung pouts and keeps his eyes on the road trying to guess where they could be going by the street names. After about 15 more minutes they pull up to a plaza on the trendier side of town.

“A dog cafe!?”

Wooyoung's mouth gaped and his face was glued to his window.

“Shiba inu’s to be exact, I know how much you love them”

An excited squeal leaves wooyoung's lips. He leans over in his seat and kisses san's cheeks over 10 times.

"San you're so sweet, omg let's get out right this second I wanna see them."

In a flash, Wooyoung unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. He glued himself to san’s arm before they enter the cafe. they are greeted by the staff, take a seat on a long sofa and order 2 drinks and pastries. 

While they wait two dogs make their way to wooyoung and he's already cooing at how cute they are.

"I always wanted a dog like this"

Says wooyoung as he strokes the fur of one dog. San joins him in petting the dogs too.

"Your house looks safe enough, and your backyard is pretty big, why not?"

"Oh well my husband doesn't like pets, not even goldfish"

"Lame ass"

"Very- but hey at least I know where to come when I need to see some doggies, it'll give us another excuse to see each other too"

When their order comes, wooyoung excitedly takes pictures of it. He also sneaks in a few shots with san playing with a dog for his own personal enjoyment. 

As they were eating ever so often san would feed him a bite like a child. The sounds wooyoung made after yummy food made san's heart melt. He enjoyed watching Wooyoung so happy. His wide smile and the way his eyes scrunched close needed to be plastered on every billboard in Seoul, san wanted to see it all the time. He could never grow tired of those high pitched giggles either. When their hour was up, the dogs sat by wooyoung legs as if they didn't want him to leave.

"Aww I'm sorry babies, I gotta go. I'll be back some other day I promise" 

San pays the bill and they head out of the cafe. After the excitement of the dog cafe, the two walk down the strip to see what else there is to offer. It's not often wooyoung found himself in these parts, might as well check out what he's been missing. It also served as a good time for san to see more of Seoul.

They passed designer stores that the two of them were way too broke for- well technically wooyoung afford it, but ever since the fight he rarely treated himself with his husband's money. Not just because of guilt, but also because his husband would probably complain at a later date. They walk further down and come across a cozy store that looks appropriate to their styles.

They enter and browse racks together. san comes by almost every minute with a new top wooyoung should try on cuz he has "the vibe suits him" wooyoung politely declines them to a pouty san. Off in the corner a rack of blazers catch his eye, he heads over and picks one out. It was a simple black blazer that had an "NYC" logo on the chest. Now this was a vibe wooyoung liked- it was very simple yet stylish, he could probably pair it with a white top and black pants. He was about to find san and ask what he thought, when he turns he bumps right into the man himself.

"Sannie what do you think about this bla-"

Wooyoung is surprised to see san holding a black hat with the same logo on the front. 

"I was just about to ask you what you thought of this, what a coincidence" 

Wooyoung takes the hat, puts it on his head and looks at himself in a nearby mirror.

"I like it, it's cute" 

Wooyoung grabs another one and puts it on San's head too.

"Matching~ we should get these"

San blushes at how cute they looked in the mirror together, wooyoung takes out his phone and takes a mirror selfie with san. 

"Y'know what, I think I'll get the blazer too we could match when next time we go out again"

Wooyoung giggles, they feel like a real couple doing little domestic things like shopping and buying clothes. When wooyoung takes the items up to the counter he's surprised to see san step in and pay for everything again.

"Remember, today is my treat wooyoung" San hands him the bag and wooyoung gives him a tight hug before they exit the store. They put on their matching hats again and head back to the car to put everything inside. They decided to stay in and drive further down to the nearby pier where it was bustling with life, there was much more to do down there anyways. They park under some shade and make their way to the boardwalk. They pass by more trendy shops and boutiques. As they go further there's more and more street performers popping up. Youthful gatherings of break dancers and singers made wooyoung's heart feel warm.

"I wanted to be an idol when I was young" says wooyoung as they watched teens do a group dance.

" that makes a lot of sense, You definitely have the face for it"

Wooyoung blushed and nudged san's arm.

"Would you have been my biggest fan?"

San smiles and pinches wooyoung's plump rosy cheeks.

"I'm already your biggest fan."

"You and that mouth of yours, you really know how to get people flustered, it's gonna get you in trouble one day"

"Well technically I'm already in trouble"

Wooyoung face palms at the comment as they continue their walk. They come across an open alley full of graffiti which caught wooyoung's attention.

"Hey we should take pictures here the art is so pretty and- hey… isn't that-"

"Hongjoong!?" San half yells.

A small body dressed in paint splattered denim and tie dye whips around to face the couple. He was in the middle of painting on a wall with a group of people.

"Oh hey 'not-boyfriends' what's bring you to gay art student heaven? As you can see I'm Kinda in the middle of something for class" 

San snorts at the name. "Well we were just having a day out that's all." 

"Cool, cool and how is that going?"

Wooyoung points at their matching hats. "Pretty good if you ask me… so uh… how did last night go? We left on a suggestive note huh" 

A smug grin spreads across hongjoong’s face, he pulls aside the collar of his tie dye shirt to reveal his perfect skin which was now littered with discolored splotches.

"Pretty good if you ask me~" says hongjoong perfectly mimicking wooyoung's voice.

The couple look at eachother and erupt in laughter.

"That seonghwa… it's about time he got some action. He's always cooped up doing boring teacher stuff"

"Certainly didn't seem like it to me, I was spent after the first round- he nearly threw out my back, he’s quite strong"

"FIRST!? W-what did you guys even do!?" 

Wooyoung was genuinely shocked to hear that his gentle seonghwa was a beast in bed. Hongjoong simply shrugs and waves a hand.

"You'll have to ask hwa for the juicy details, I got work to do. Thanks for introducing me to him though, we'll be meeting again quite soon" hongjoong gives them a wink before returning to his group project.

"We're geniuses, our little double date actually had results...who would have thought…" says wooyoung as they continue down the alley.

They stop at a spot where no artists were and lots of pictures against the walls. Wooyoung will definitely be adding some of these to his Instagram- only the ones of himself of course.

When they exit the alley, they come across an arcade. The lights and sounds made wooyoung feel nostalgic.

"Hey we should go in, I bet I can beat your ass in DDR" wooyoung teased. San playfully slaps his butt.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Well step inside if you dare"

They get wristbands at the front desk and go straight to the DDR machines. They wait for some teens to finish up and step on when it's their turn. The vibe of the room changed, both men were competitive; this was simply no 'game' to them. They opt for the hardest setting and have at it. Their stomping rang put through the arcade- teens and children gather to watch two grown men battle it out over a silly arcade game. In the end san ends up beating wooyoung. They step off the platforms panting between laughs.

"You didn't 'win' by the way… I just wasn't on my best game today because we woke up early"

"Is that so? Is that why I was a whole 1000 points ahead of you?"

Wooyoung scoffs."well I know for sure you're not beating me in shooting games"

"Bet"

That's all it took for the competitive spirit to flare up in their eyes again as they approach a star wars themed booth.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

It was evening when they finally left the arcade. Currently the pair sit on a park bench overlooking a pond as the sun sets. Wooyoung felt satisfied. After the arcade they got ice cream and san bought him a chimmy plushie that he was eyeing for a while. He leaned his head on san's shoulder and watched as children played and admired cute dogs getting walked by their owners. 

"I've always wanted a child" 

Wooyoung says quietly. He threw it out there randomly hoping to strike up some conversation again.

“Really? That's fitting for you, I feel like you’d be a great dad”

“Thanks, i've been begging for one for a while actually”

“Begging?”

“Yeah it’s a little complicated, we planned to adopt a year after marriage but that was just one of many empty promises so far"

“What a shame your such a natural with kids, i’d let you raise mine in a heartbeat”

That comment sits in the air awkwardly for a moment before san realized how that sounded.

“I mean- theoretically of course! Cuz y’know..”

Wooyoung laughed at him, high pitched and loud as usual.

“I know san… I know…”

Again silence hung in the air. The only thing that made sense to Wooyoung was to snuggle closer to san. This could easily be them in the future. They would be in their 30's watching a couple of their own tots play in a park just like this… just sitting and enjoying their little life. 

Wooyoung knew he had the power to make that a reality, but why was he so scared? He knew san was nothing like his husband. San would never treat him unfairly, and san made him feel important. However there was a small part of his brain that felt immense doubt.

San could easily change in a couple years- his husband made him feel exactly like san did and look how that turned out. He knew san was the answer, he just can't trust his own heart. As if san could read his thoughts he laced his fingers in wooyoung's. 

"Should we get going? You look tired baby"

San says softly before bringing their joined hands up to his lips and kissing it. Wooyoung nods, he's right it's been a long day for sure all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with san. The two grab their things and head back to the car, hands still happily twined together.

On the ride home Wooyoung looks out the window. He hugs his plushie close to his chest and snuggles deeper into his seat. Today was beyond amazing, he hasn't had a day out like this in forever. Today reminded him of his college years and how fun it was to go out on dates and spend time with someone who makes him feel warm.

He goes on his phone and scrolls through all the pictures they took. He makes a mental note to back them up to his cloud and delete them off the actual device before his husband gets back. There's pictures of the dogs, pictures of pretty clothes and street performers they passed, pictures of all the food they had, the arcade and of course pictures of san. Wooyoung involuntarily smiles as he goes through pictures of him.

It was amazing how Those dimples and that smile of his could melt wooyoung's heart in seconds. It's been almost half a year since he has known San, never would he have dreamed that he would be falling in love all over again. He can feel the car come to a slow stop. He looks up and sees that they're now in san's driveway. San takes his keys out and unbuckles his own seatbelt. He was about to step out but Wooyoung grabs his arm before he opens the car door. 

"What's wrong baby- oh my God? What happened!?" 

San's eyes slightly widened at the tears streaming down wooyoung's face.

"I…just wanted to say I'm so happy… I've been so happy since I met you'' says wooyoung between sniffles. San coos at the man and leans over to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to have met you too wooyoung. It feels like part of me is complete, like I was meant to meet you"

"Maybe we met before in a past life?"

"I wouldn't be surprised… I would meet you again and again in every life wooyoung. Says San as he wipes tear streaks off the others face.

"Come on babe let's go inside, got a lot of work to do tomorrow morning after all."

Wooyoung smiles to himself and hops out of the car with all their things.

Wooyoung wanted to add that he loved san, but that felt too soon. It was clear as day san had feelings for him beyond the sex but still… he felt guilty.

One day he'll make everything right.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

There were only two days until wooyoung's husband would be back home. The pair just came back from san's new dojang to drop off some boxes of gear he had laying in the garage. San parks at his own home and the two of them cross the street to wooyoung's house. San belly flopped onto the couch while wooyoung went to the kitchen for some wine. He came back with two fancy glasses and an unopened bottle of chardonnay that sat in a little bucket full of ice.

"Fancy~ what's the occasion?"

"Well… ‘you know who’ comes back soon and I thought we could use a little treat don't you think."

San sat up and Wooyoung sat right by his side. He hands San bottle, he was much stronger to open it. He pops the cork with his thumb to which wooyoung cheered at, their excitement is cut when they hear a loud shatter. On the wall a little to the right was a medium sized photo of Wooyoung and his husband's wedding picture. It was now ruined by a spider web crack right in the middle.

"Dammit, gotta get that fixed asap" says wooyoung.

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" San teased.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and pours out the alcohol.

"Enough about him, he doesn't matter right now." 

He raised his glass and clung it against San's. They drink and share a quick kiss. Wooyoung takes a long sip and places the glass back on the table. He watched San sip his wine in silence. his eyes flick from the glass to san Adam's apple bobbing with each gulp. He shifts in his seat a bit, it was almost embarrassing how san could do the simplest things and rile him up. For now he pretended not to be affected at all, he just raised his glass to drink some more.

"I see the way you're looking at me baby don't hide it." 

" I'm not"

"You sure? you're doing that little eye thing when you try to avoid me wooyoung."

San grabs his wrists and pins him down on the couch. Wooyoung's face flushes red.

"I just don't want to bother you all the time, I don't want you to get tired of me." says Wooyoung quietly. San freed one of his wrists so he could stroke the younger's face softly.

"How could I ever be tired of you baby?

Wooyoung feels more relaxed in his touch, he lays his own hand on top of san's.

"I know sannie but… aren't I too much to handle? I'm too needy… that’s what my husband says" Wooyoung is interrupted by a kiss.

“You're never too needy for me, i’ve never met someone who could keep up with my urges”

Wooyoung smiles at that last part. The two kiss passionately, bodies pressed tightly against on another and tongues moving with a will of their own. San sits up and drags Wooyoung into his lap. He hooks his arms under the smaller man's thighs and stands up. A small sound of surprise leaves wooyoung's lips when san approached the stairs, he marched up with ease even with their lips connected.

When they reach the very top, Wooyoung's feet finally touch the floor. He's pressed against the wall and continues to be devoured. The second their lips part san throws off his own shirt which clumsily landed on the stairs. Wooyoung follows suit and gets rid of his hoodie, before he can get rid of his undershirt he's brought into another hungry kiss again. He leads san to his bedroom where he is gently shoved backwards onto the neatly made bed. San crawls on top of him and stares him down. Wooyoung is the first to speak.

"I always fantasized about this… you fucking me in this bed" 

"Yea? How much?"

"So much… what if said…. I've touched myself over and over again at the thought of you, while my husband slept next to me?"

San's eyes widen slightly, he grabs Wooyoung and kisses him.

"God you're so bad baby"

"Only for you"

They kiss again, giggling against each other's lips. When they parted, wooyoung could see the lust glowing in san's eyes.

"How about you show me how slutty you really are… what does it look like when you're all alone when your husband's at work?"

San moves to sit at the edge of the bed. Wooyoung stares back at him and bites his lip. He loved how san made things fun.

"Hmm well I start touching myself like this…"

Wooyoung lays against the headboard and slides his hands under his shirt. He rubs his nipples in slow circles. He takes a quick glance at San who's sitting legs apart and leaning back on one hand while the other palms his crotch.

Wooyoung gets rid of his shirt. He grabs his favorite purple toy and a bottle of lube from under the bed. He gives it kitten licks before sucking on the tip.

"Love doing this… especially when I want a big cock to choke on" 

Wooyoung pops the tip out of his mouth and drags it to his chest. He circles it around one of his hard nipples softly moaning at how the ridges of the toy please him much better than his fingers. He finally turns it on- tingles shoot up his back at the deep vibrations of the toy.

"Ah fuck…" 

He switches sides and moans again. San tugs his cock out of his boxers, he slowly pumps himself as he watches wooyoung play. 

"What else? A slut like you wouldn't stop at just that"

Wooyoung bites his lip at the name. He only allowed san to degrade him like this, only san could talk him into his hazy headspace that made him feel as light as air. 

"I get my hole nice and stretched… gotta get it wet…"

Wooyoung turns so that he's on his hands and knees. He pressed his chest down on the bed and stuck his ass up a little higher. He squeezed out some lube on two fingers, coating them thoroughly before bringing them to his hole. A quiet moan escapes his lips when he pushes the digits in. He scissors them open and close slowly.

" m'fingers are too small… I need something bigger" Wooyoung whines.

"And? That's why you have that pretty little toy there"

He really Hoped he would have just offered him his cock with no fuss, but of course nothing comes easy with san.

"Y-yeah…"

He grabs the toy and slides it past his rim, trembling at the full feeling. He thrusts it in and out a couple times before he feels the bed dip again. San was now behind him stroking himself as he watched wooyoung fuck himself with the toy.

"So pretty baby… I should have known about this sooner… fuck… I should have known a pretty thing like you was across the street fucking yourself like this"

"Me too… I was missing out… ah…"

San gently grabs hold of the toy and turns it up higher. Wooyoung bottoms out with a whine. He clutched the sheets under him as san pushed the toy in and out of him"

"You're already this ruined and we haven't even started wooyoung… losing your mind over this little toy as if you haven't had something bigger"

Wooyoung doesn't respond, he just moves his hips back and forth in time with san and the toy. He felt delightfully embarrassed at how exposed he looked in front of san. He loved every second of it- it felt like he was finally playing out one of his many fantasies. San tossed the toy aside and pressed his cock against Wooyoung's hole.

"Is it bad that I'm turned on at the fact I'm gunna fuck you in that bastard's bed?" 

He sinks the tip in slowly, wooyoung chokes on a moan as san buries himself entirely.

"No… ah… I want it...want you to to make me remember how good your cock is when I sleep at night"

"Fuck… baby keep talking..mm you're driving me crazy" san's speed increased wooyoung bites his lip. His eyes wander to a picture of his husband of the night table. A low chuckle leaves wooyoung's lips. 

"Harder, ahn fuck me harder san. You're so good… so much better than his pathetic cock."

“What else?”

“Mmmn only you make me feel this way… fuck san.. I only want your cock”

Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back when san went faster,he was breathless as his body was pushed back and forth on the sheets. He wanted to see san…. He wanted to see the hunger in his eyes.

"Turn me over, want you on top me…"

San flips wooyoung over, he doesn't miss a single second before he's back inside his hole, continuing his brutal pace. Wooyoung's mind was fuzzy with pleasure, the delightful buzz each time san hit his spot was ecstasy. He felt like he was floating behind his closed lids. He slowly opened his eyes to drink in the glorious sight of the chiseled body above him. They lock eyes with each other briefly, san leaned in closer to the side of Wooyoung's neck to leave more bites. Wooyoung stares up at the ceiling as san has his way. The spots will be quite faint by the time his husband comes back, it won't be too hard to hide them. 

He moans at each sharp nip, his eyes were going to slip closed again until he saw that familiar pattern of car lights reflect off the blinds and on to the ceiling… someone was in the driveway? Probably someone doing a quick turn from their driveway, no big deal- the lights will glide away back to where they came from soon enough.

But they didn't.

Instead they stayed where they were and shut off abruptly. The car security jingle wooyung knew all too well went off as well. Wooyoung's eyes widen. There’s no way… theres no fucking way. He wasn't supposed to be here so soon, there were two whole days left. San, who is too immersed in his love making to notice, bites Wooyoung's neck again. Wooyoung turns his head to the side again to give him easy access. A chill ran down his spine when he saw a light appear from the small crack under the door.

Wooyoung opens his mouth to say something only for it to be intercepted with a deep groan when san thrusts particularly deep. Should they stop? Should san hide? What excuse could he make up on the spot? And most of all would his husband even bother to believe him?

No…. It was pointless

Even if the pair suddenly stopped their actions it was way too late, the evidence was quite clear as to what's really going on.The first thing his husband would see is the presence of two pairs of shoes lazily taken off by the door… one pair in particular that he wouldn't recognize. He would eventually move to the living room and find two half full wine glasses sitting there, the bottle itself must still be cold in that ice bucket. In confusion he would make his way up the stairs hopefully not tripping over any discarded garments that were thrown about in a heated frenzy. Then finally he would make his way to the bedroom door. He would hear the creaks of the bed, slapping skin and wooyoung's soft moans… he would open the door and find a stranger fucking the life out of his precious little obedient wooyoung.

Wooyoung sees movement under the door. The light is dim as if someone were standing right in front of it. The anticipation was eating him up- he couldn't look anymore, instead he turned his attention back to the man above him. Sweating, focused and beautiful yet painfully unaware of anything.

“Sannie..”

“Yes baby?”

The door finally opens, san looks at Wooyoung with wide eyes. A sad smile spreads across Wooyoung's face. He simply grabs him by the back of his head to kiss him.

“I love you...” With that wooyoung locks lips with his lover again, seconds later the room lights flick on.

The only sound that could be heard was the sudden thud of a briefcase dropping on the carpeted floor…

°•END•°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUN that's a wrap. I've always wanted to end a fic with a suspenseful end Ehehe. As of right now I have no future plans for a sequel or anything but who knows, anything can happen. I just wanna say thanks again for waiting on me, this is currently my most successful fic because of y'all so thank you so much. Not sure if I'll continue to write in general since school is back but if I do hopefully I'll see you soon bye~♡
> 
> I have multiple twt accounts, but the one where I accept all ages is My fic twt @Hj_cxm_dxmp btw!


End file.
